


Where to go From Here

by Gonardo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Character Death, Depression, Eventual Sex, F/M, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Pining, Slow Build, Stalking, Temporary Character Death, Violence, creepy ass behavior, mate bond, past stalia, slight AU, tags will be added as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing how only a few words can cut you to the bone, make you feel like everything was a lie, and when the person you care for most, the one you're closest to hurts you, you die a little on the inside and believe that everything about said person is a lie. Stiles has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldxblooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxblooded/gifts).



> I don't know how long this will be.  
> I decided to explore some angst teen wolf style but will probably go for a happy like ending.  
> Stiles feels helpless and falls apart, but yet is stronger than ever.  
> So far I feel like focusing on Stiles, but may have Derek's POV here and there.
> 
> And I gift this to goldxblooded, this person is an amazing writer and I'm glad I found their work ;)
> 
> P. S. sorry if there are any mistakes, I proof-read my own stuff, so yeah.
> 
> Update: I upped the rating due to stalkish and creepy behavior.
> 
> Update no. 2: I wasn't on planning on the sex, but I figured it would fit when the time comes, just a head's up. It may be a little while before we get there though.

Amazing how only a few words can cut you to the bone, make you feel like everything was a lie, and when the person you care for most, the one you're closest to hurts you, you die a little on the inside and believe that everything about said person is a lie. Stiles has had enough.

He's at the loft, covered in god knows what, having had helped fight whatever it was off, when the uneasy feeling begins. He has shrugged it off, telling himself that they are tired, need to get their bearing, and all will be okay. It started at school, and at home, first with Scott, but he understood, he had a beta now, and a new girlfriend. But Stiles just wanted to talk to his buddy, know that he was doing okay, just missed his voice, and those big puppy dog eyes.

Things with Malia got strange, but he expected it, really. He still cared for her, always would, set out to save her, protect her, who ended up being Derek's cousin. Young and afraid, not really good with people, and her father unknowingly setting up traps that could of... Yeah, he doesn't like to think about that, he went to the dark side to save her, so of course he loves her, just not like that. Maybe at one time, but they both grew up, and she was starting to grow, making new friends, and she needed space to do so.

Lydia was a little closed off, but she goes through a lot herself so he doesn't call her out on it, why should he? He was ignored by her for years, pined for her, part of him still does, but not like he used to. No, that belongs to someone else.

*

It happens one night, again at the loft, and just about everyone is there, spread out on the lower story, talking about what had went down. Stiles is basically trying to get Derek to accept his help, hell they have been doing so much better, or at lease he thought. But once Derek says those words, nothing is the same again. “You're not pack.” He blurts them, surprised at how easily those words came out. Stiles opens his mouth to retort, but nothing comes, because he's bleeding inside. Instead he grabs his things, gives one last look because lets face it, it would be the last time he would see it again, and then walks out the door. Gets in his Jeep, waits for it to start, and stay running before leaving it all behind, tears stinging his whiskey eyes, slightly blurring his vision, but he doesn't stop until he's home. Drags his feet at first, then picks up the pace and goes upstairs to his room, sits on his bed and takes in deep breaths. It all comes crashing down around him, on him. All that he's done for the 'pack', for any of them. How many times he's helped Scott with his issues, keeping him alive, and then with Liam, what a pain in the ass that kid was, Malia, Derek, even Peter. How many times did he help without thought, and this is what he gets. He isn't one of them, he's human, not important enough it seems. Looks around at all the books, papers, the big glass board staring at him, with info. And if he opened his laptop, there would be multiple tabs open, notebook full of thoughts and ideas. All for nothing it seems. It was going to be strange, not doing that anymore, but at least he would have time for himself, in a way he hasn't in a while, when he wasn't chasing down affection, or attention. Fool that he was...

*

He didn't see Scott all that much at school, and when they were in class, one of them if not both were busy taking notes, it was a nice change. But Kira was in some of those classes and that is where his attention lie. Lydia did smile at him in class and in the halls, asking how he was doing, you know, small talk. He'd shrug and say he was okay, actually, and in time that started to become true. Did he worry about the group, he'd be lying if he said no, but he was running himself ragged and needed a break. Starting with lacrosse, something he thought he'd never do, but asked for a week for personal reasons, and the coach looked stunned at first but agreed to it, muttering that he hoped all worked out for him. And that it would be strange not seeing him on the bench. Wasn't like the team needed him, not with you know, the trio and all, he just wanted 'me' time.

His dad did give him looks when he got home early, and the sheriff had a later shift. “You doing okay, son?” He asks.

“Yeah, Dad. I'm doing fine. A bit hungry though, want me to cook up something?” Just then John's stomach growls. “Uh huh, looks like I'm not the only one.” In all that time helping the others, it feels like he left his relationship with his father on the back burner. And he hated it, but the sheriff and Melissa had grown closer and that was a nice thing.

Carefully kept the conversation away from the pack, and he knows that his father noticed but said nothing about it, he hates that, but his dad didn't want to push. “I took a week off from lacrosse, but I'll be back at it in no time, just needed some... I don't know Dad. Just not feeling it right now, you know?” His father nods his head, still looking confused. “There's nothing serious going on, I just got burnt out on doing all that stuff...” Waves his hands around. “And I wanted some me time, and that means more time for you too. So what's not to like?”

“If you're sure.” John states.

“I am.” He cleans up after they finish and they sit down to watch some television, and Stiles asks his dad about how the rookies are doing and how Parrish is honestly the best Deputy that he has. Stiles wasn't surprised, Jordan did have that empathy and calmness that is great to have around.

*

Where there was once banter and laughter, now it was awkward silence and bitterness. “Dude, you reek of... I don't know what to call it.”

“I showered.” He replies, deadpan.

“No, not that, some kind of emotion.”

“You just now noticed that?” He asks.

“Yeah?” Scott replies. Damned wolfy senses.

“It happened while Derek reminded me I'm not his pack.” It still hurt. But what his best friend said...

“Well, you're not really his pack, you know?” It was like something stabbed him. Filled him with rage and hurt, and resentment.

“You know what...” He bites his tongue, hard. “Never mind.” He says under his breath.

“Huh?” Of course he wasn't listening. No one was...

“You think you can get a ride with Kira next time.” Stiles bites out.

“Dude, I know what the smell is, anger. Oh, yeah, sure.” And that was that. Huh.

*  
He stood in front of that glass board, it was there, mocking him. Of all the trails gone cold, some were solved, sure, but the ones that were not, he bore those on his shoulders, and he has had enough. He lets out this yell, and starts to teeter on the edge. First he takes his laptop, not caring how long it took to buy the son of a bitch, with hard earned money, he wouldn't let his dad by it, and flung it against the wall, then flung the window open and throws it outside, missing the startled curse. Next, Stiles shreds the papers out of the notebook he had taken notes. Worthless now, just like he felt, and started to laugh through the tears. Takes his lamp and jabs it at the board, causing it to crash onto the floor, then stabs at it hoping to break it, bending the shade in the process but too far gone to care anymore.

On the next up swing, he's being grabbed from behind, wrist suddenly unable to move, and he starts to fight it off, lashing out instantly. Next thing he knows, he's being brought up against a heaving chest, feet lifting off the floor, lamp broken on the side, and he tries to kick and bite. “Fuck sake, Stiles, calm the fuck down!” A sardonic laugh comes out after.

“You are telling me to calm down, eh? You, a werewolf, who you know, wolf's out every full moon, fangs, claws, pointy ears.”

“Stiles! Just listen to me, look around you, take a deep breath. It's okay.”

“It's not okay! I can't do anything right, I never fucking could. I let my mom die, and I've lied to my dad or years because of one night I thought it would be cool to look for a dead body, your sister, and...” He realizes what he just said and gives in and sobs, whole body shaking with it, and Derek is lost, never seeing the human, who has done nothing but give of himself, so broken. Derek had relied on his strength and sarcastic wit to keep it, them together, and when he felt that Stiles was getting too close, to just how Derek had felt about him, he panicked.

“That's not true Stiles. Please, don't do this, Stiles...” His own voice breaks, blinks and then lets tears fall from his own eyes. “I didn't mean it that night, I-I love you dammit.”

“You're just saying that!” He wails.

“No, no I'm not. I'm not, I swear. Look, I followed you because your scent is different, some one is following you.” The human stiffens. “Not directly, but maybe several moments after, their scent slightly stronger than yours. I'm worried, and when I seen you...” He didn't finish the sentence. Stiles had slumped in his embrace so he walked him over to the bed and sat down with the human in his lap, not ready to let him go just yet.


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds himself dealing with more emotions...  
> Derek thinks he's seen something.

“Let me go Derek.” He may feel hallowed out, but he's done crying. “I can sit on my own, thanks.” Tries so hard not to be an asshole, but it's difficult. Slides of the wolf's lap and sits down next to him, a little bit embarrassed by it all, coming apart like that and having Derek of all people be there for it. Hated it when his night terrors caused his dad to come running into the room to calm him down, or Melissa talking soothingly over the phone while he called her while being in a dream trance. Felt like such a burden even though his father or Scott's mom might argue that.

Recalls coming home after being taken by the elder Argent, how his father had worried, and he had lied about how it happened, and had been for so long, mostly to himself. Thought that he had mattered, but apparently not.

Derek got a nose full of bitter disappointment, mouth open to get a better scent when that strange odor he had been trailing wafts up to his nose. Jerks up and sniffs. Stiles is shaken out of his head space. “What the hell are you doing, dude?”

“It's that smell again. Closer.” Looks around the room that's still in disarray, and tries to find it, nostrils flaring.

“How is this my life?” Stiles asks.

“Sh! I need to concentrate.” He turns to look at the human, eyes bleeding a bright blue. “It's another Were.” He growls at the thought.

“This is Beacon Hills Derek, of course it is. Wait, what? It's been a while since Scott was here last.” Derek looks at him again, this time in beta shift, letting him know how serious he was. So he just shoves his hands out as if to say 'go on, do your wolfy thing.'

“No, he, pretty sure it's a male, is not known to me.” Goes around the room, but it keeps drifting around him, and that is when he realizes its coming from the open window, and when he glances out he sees red eyes blinking at them, and then the its gone. Derek felt his hackles rise, what the hell was an alpha doing here, they already had the territory figured out, and that Scott was over it, with Derek backing him up. And what was he doing following Stiles? “Stiles I need you to be careful, I could be wrong, but I thought I seen something, and it's the one I've been noticing.”

“Fuck my life!” Scrubs at his face. “Fine, I'll be careful. And here I thought I had finally gotten rid of all this baggage.” Derek jerks at that. “No offense dude, but I'm wore out.” The wolf nods his head, heart sinking, feeling like he was just rejected. But he had done the same to Stiles not that long ago.

“Okay, see you, uh, later.”

“Yeah, take care Derek.” It was like they were strangers, and maybe they were, his words dividing what was once whole.

*

Unease trickled down his spine as he walked to the spot where he was positive he seen the alpha, the stench strong, that was when he realized that the Were had marked the edge of the property. Derek saw red, eyes even flashing it before glowing blue, fangs dropping, claws digging into his palms. He thought that Stiles was game, did he? Well he was wrong, no one would come near Stiles and live...

*

He was listening to music on his headphones when he dad knocked on the door, popped his head up when he entered and looked around, a confused look on his face. “I uh...” Loud rock blasted out, so he turned down the volume. “Cleaned up the place some.”

“I'm not buying that.” The sheriff stares him dead in the eyes. Shit!

“One of the guys said something to me, and it made me rethink things through, and yes Dad, it hurt, like hell.” Sighs deeply, the pain crawling back into his chest.

“Did you tell him? You have to to be honest.” Still holding the gaze.

“Well he made it pretty clear how he felt when he told me I wasn't part of his pack.”

“Scott said that?” John asks, shocked.

“No, Dad. Derek.” Stiles looks away, tears threatening to fall, when he thought he had cried himself dry.

“I'm sorry about that son.” His dad walks to the chair and stands there, lost in thought. “I remember me and your mom's first fight.” While Stiles was intrigued, it wasn't like he and Derek were...together. “I acted like such an ass, and she told me she didn't want to see again until I changed my attitude.” Sighs deeply. “I was jealous of a cousin, thought that they were... You know.”

“Yeah, I do. So what happened?”

“I apologized, to him first, then her, and said that I should trust her more often. Your mom came around, but then admitted that she felt that way sometimes too. Communication is key, son. Family, friends, doesn't matter. Don't keep it inside. Okay?”

“Sure.” Nods his head.

“I have come to like Derek, and I'm sorry that he said that to you. Really hope you two figure it out.” There was one else that he trusted his son with more than the wolf, which wasn't always the case. There had to be a reason why he said that to him. “Get some rest, I am heading to bed myself.” Leans over and kisses his son's forehead before ruffling his hair.

“Good night Dad.” Stiles sighs and bounces back onto his bed.

*

Turns out he's not quite over Malia yet. If he's honest with himself, and he has been all but forced to, he misses her, and all her quirks. The way she would spoon behind him, telling him to shut up and go to sleep or she'd bite him, and it worked. The way she smelled, like earth, warm sunshine and flowers. Being in the bed alone really brought it home. Knowing it would take longer to get over having her over for study, stolen kisses, and those confused looks she gave. The Hale family sure were an expressive bunch.

He ran into her in the hall. “I want to talk to you at lunch, okay?” She asks, and he nods.

“First I wanted to ask how have you been, haven't seen you at lacrosse practice, which is weird.” Malia makes that face.

“Been better.” No use lying, especially to a once feral Were.

“Oh, sorry.” Looks around before she goes on. “There's this strange scent around you, Lydia noticed that something was off too. We all have, the aura surrounding you has changed. We're worried.”

“Derek told me that too.” Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

“Really, so you talked to him then?” Sounding hopeful, gets a shrug. Liam sits down next to her, hearts in his eyes, looks over to Stiles.

“Hey.” Liam says softly.

“Hey.” He returns. Stiles wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on, whether or not Malia returned the feelings, he once again felt like an odd man out.

“Stiles?” She asks as he raises to his feet.

“I'm fine.” Another lie but they don't call him out on it.

*

He finds himself locked in a stall in the bathroom, crying, his emotions all over the place, and sobbing was the only way he could release it. He doubt he could take this much longer without breaking into a million pieces...


	3. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reaches out for help when he feels himself spiral out of control. And his anchor surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore Scott, he just seems so sweet and nurturing and I couldn't have them fight it out too long. That said, their friendship may be bumpy at times, but they're bro's.

The hallway was all but empty, lights bouncing off the floor causing a glare. His heart beat was surprisingly steady, even though he was scared out of his mind, but forced his feet to move. Melissa looks up then, smile ready before her face falls. “Stiles, honey, what's wrong?”

“I can't take it anymore. I just want to cry all the time, I need help.” Tears fall freely.

“Oh honey, well you came to the right place, let's get to you a room and I'll page a doctor.” He nods, following her while wiping his nose with a sleeve. Sits down on an examining table while Melissa takes his blood pressure and pulse. “I don't know how long it will take but will try my best to get someone here asap. Anything else?”

Shrugs his shoulders. “It's like my head is not right, I'm in this fog. Can't really think straight, you know?”

“Okay. Be back to check up on you in a little bit, hang in there Stiles.” He gives a weak smile for her sake more than anything else.

It takes about thirty minutes before a doctor walked in, and Stiles honestly tried to keep his chaotic mind busy, but nothing worked. His head felt like it was full of angry bees, swarming his brain and stinging him over and over. Couldn't concentrate on the magazine that Mrs. McCall brought him, still in a daze, and forgetting what he actually read, only to go over the same sentences over and over. Jerked when the middle aged doctor walked in with a patient smile.

“So, Mr. Stilinski...”

“You can call me Stiles, I know my first name is a bit of a problem to pronounce.”

“Stiles then. I'm Dr. Brown. How long have you been feeling like this?” Pulls open his file to take notes.

“For a few weeks, but it came to a head just a few days ago. I've had panic attacks before, when my mom, uh, passed away. This time it's different.”

“How so?” Looks over at the young man with dark circles in his eyes, gut clenching, having his own boy go through this himself.

“It's darker, more oppressive. It has me waking up in the middle of the night, and I can't think straight, not even when I take my meds.” Hangs his head. “My emotions are crazy, up and down, I hate it.”

“Ever dealt with depression before?”

“No, not on this level at least. This is all the time, like someone sucked all the joy out of my life.” Just then his agitation grew, and he started to panic. “It's happening again.”

“Hold tight.” He goes into the hall to flag down Melissa so he could give Stiles something to calm him down some. “Take a deep breath, we're going to bring you something to calm you down, and it won't counteract with what you are on now. Can you picture something soothing for me?” Immediately Derek pops into his mind. Looking soft and kind, with olive eyes and bunny teeth, brushing up against Stiles every now and then, gazing at him, pupils slightly large. Almost like he was scenting him. “There you go. This is a standard anti-anxiety medication for you. It's up to you if you want to take it.” Stiles nods and reaches for it, and then sips the water to swallow it easier. It takes no time for it to take affect. His pulse steadies and he starts to feel light headed but not uncomfortable.

Melissa sneaks to the nurse's station to place a call to Scott so Stiles could have a safe ride home.

The doctor writes a script, while giving him directions for the meds. Nods his head and tells him that he's free to go but not to hesitate to come back if the meds don't work. A few moments after he leaves Melissa comes back in with a small bag. “Here, there's some samples for you until you can get that filled, I have a ride for you, should be here in a few moments. Are you feeling any better?”

“A little bit, thanks.” Sighs when Scott's mom gives him a hug, her curls tickling his nose.

“Don't be afraid to call me if you have any questions, here or at home, okay?” He nods gently. “Okay, try to get some rest and get something to drink.” Pats his hand before walking away, looking back once.

* 

Stiles is surprised to see Scott waiting for him in the hallway, jumping up when he walks out of the room, eyes wide. “Dude, you okay? Are you injured?” Reaches out to leech away the pain, face going wide when nothing happens.

“Nothing physical.” He sways slightly, a little dizzy.

“Come on, let's get you home.” He nods to his mom. “Thanks for calling me and letting me know, see you at home.

“Okay, love you both, be careful on the way back, okay?”

“Yeah, love you too.” Scott smiles softly.

“Me too Mama McCall.” He feels himself crashing. The ride home is a blur of moving lights mixed with darkness. His friend stirs him, helping him up to the front porch where his dad opens the door, concern on his face.

“What happened?” He asks, reaching for Stiles.

“I don't know, Mom just called me and told me to pick him up at the hospital.”

“Son?” John asks him.

“I had an attack so I went to see Melissa. The doctor gave me something to calm down, I'll talk more about it later, I'm just really tired right now, okay?” They both nod at him, and Scott helps him up the steps, giving him a hug. “Thanks man. Stop by when you can, I'll call or text when I'm up tomorrow. If I'm not at school tomorrow, just tell them that I'll be fine. And it's not like before. When Mom died, or the other freaky shit.” He meant being taken over by some fucked up demonic fox.

“Yeah, okay. Get some rest.”

“Love you bro.” He whispers as he sinks into bed, drifting right off. Scott blinks, in shock. The emotion drifting from him was mixed, sadness, love, and exhaustion. It made him feel bad, and realized that they needed to have a conversation. John walks in, and nods his head to Scott, who nods back, eyes downcast.

“Don't do that. It's not your fault, and I know that something has been going on with him, but you're not to blame. You're welcome here at anytime. Tell your mom I said thanks. See you later. Oh, and it's normal to have fights, disagreements, I'd be worried if it didn't happen. You're family, it is bound to happen.” Hugs him close and pats his back.

“Thanks for that, really needed to hear it.” Scott smiles softly.

“Yeah I know, don't need your sense of smell to know that.” He sighs. “Get some rest.”

“You too.” Glances once more at Stiles before taking off.

*

Stiles wakes to the smell of breakfast, causing his stomach to growl. He gets up and reaches for his meds and walks down the steps to get something to take them with. On the table is a plate of pancakes, and bacon while John was finishing the eggs. “Hello Son. Told the school you might be late, if you feel like going. Made you something to eat, I'll be leaving in a few hours, just wanted to make sure you're doing better.”

“A little bit, yeah. Thanks Dad. Smells great.” Takes a sip of juice to wash down the pills, then starts to pour syrup on the pancakes, adding a few slices of bacon while John puts some eggs on both their plates. “Tastes great too.”

“Good to know.” Pats his hand. “Worried about you kid.”

“I know Dad.” Frowns.

“Don't have to talk about it now, but just wanted to let you know that.” He adds.

“Okay, just want you to know that I love you. And I hate that you worry about me.”

“It's my job to do that Stiles, love you too kid.” The rest of the breakfast goes smoothly, both mostly silent after, but then open up some. John talks about how Jordan saved his ass the other day, making him like the guy even more, and one of the rookies making a 'rookie' mistake. Sighs at that, which causes Stiles to grin. “Don't look so happy about that.” He grouches.

“Sorry.” Grins.

“No you're not.”

“You're right, it's like you're a father there too.”

“Jeeze, when did you get so smart.”

“Really, Dad? I'm hurt.” But laughs softly anyway.

“Yeah, yeah. You're cleaning the dishes, I'm watching some TV while you do.”

“Rude!”


	4. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to return to school and get his life back to normal  
> Sheriff notices a strange package and asks for help to discover what it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My rating may go up at some point, due to the subject matter. But as of right now it remains as is.  
> Oh, and I love the Sheriff, and it's been a blast writing him in this story.

Just as John was about to head out for work, a package by the door catches his eye. Leaning over to pick it up, surprised that there was no return address and had his son's name on it, he carefully turns it in his hands suddenly nervous.

 

“Hey, Dad, what you got there?” Stiles asks, backpack in one hand, keys to the Jeep in the other.

 

“Oh, uh, just something we got in the mail. I'll open it at the station. Sure you're ready to head to school, you don't have to, you know.” The sheriff doesn't want to push.

 

“Yeah, have to get back to 'normal' at some time, right? Expect me to stop by sometime tonight if you don't mind, we can have dinner together.” Nods his head towards his dad before turning to open the door and hop in.

 

“Sure thing. Call me when you get home and let me know how things went.” Cradles the package against his ribs.

 

“You got it, see you later Pops.” Starts the ignition, only having to crank it twice before it stays running, and waves before looking behind him checking for traffic. John waits until his son is further down the road before taking out his phone and placing a call.

 

*

 

“You have any idea what it is?” Sheriff asks the wolf, who only shakes his head.

 

“I have no idea, sorry.” Looks at it, not being able to catch any kind of scent, which alarmed him slightly.

 

“I found it by the door when I got ready to leave to come here, it's for my son.”

 

“What?” Derek looks startled by that.

 

“Is there something that you're not telling me?” Leaning forward in his chair, hands folded before him on the desk.

 

“Think someone might be following Stiles.” Derek sighs, nerves alight.

 

“Just do you mean by _'might be_ ' following him?” Pale eyes turn cold and calculating.

 

“There's this scent. Always mixed with Stiles'.”

 

“And I'm now just being told?” Tone harsh.

 

“Hell, Sheriff, I only found a lead only a few days ago... He and I haven't exactly been on speaking terms, but I did tell him, what I knew. Which hasn't changed, not much.” Looks around the room, guilt riding him hard.

 

“Not you too.” Takes his hand and rubs it across his face.

 

Derek stops pacing to look over at the older man. “What?” He asks, not catching what he said.

 

“First Scott, now you. Stiles told me what you said, he's hurt by it, not going to lie. But you both need to **use your words**.” Punctuates the three words. Scratches at his jaw, not unlike how his son does the back of his neck. “All of you are family, and what you said was harsh, son.”

 

“I'm afraid.” Derek mutters, ears turning pink. Never imagining admitting his feelings to the young man's father, but here he was, in the sheriff's office, doing exactly that.

 

“Afraid of what?” John asks, elbow resting on a stray piece of paper, hand moving, as if that will be enough to pull the answers out of the enigmatic Were standing in front of him.

 

“Of everything.” Derek has this self deprecating smile on his face now. “First, and my biggest concern is Stiles being hurt because of me.”

 

“That boy is stubborn, you know this by now.” Raises a brow. Derek folds his arms, sleeves on his maroon shirt pushed up, showing the hair and definition of his forearms.

 

“I know, and I also know it always won't be my fault, but...” Pauses to gather his thoughts.

 

The sheriff gives him a moment, then adds, “But?”

 

“The thought of him hurting has me feeling lost and afraid, for him. I can't bear to be the cause of it.”

 

“That's a chance that's up to you to take, but to me, you'll both be miserable until this is solved. The two of you are better as a whole.” John raises a brow, daring Derek to tell him that he's wrong.

 

“You're right.” The wolf looks down, scuffing his boots along the floor.

 

“Now what are going to do about it?” Watches his movements.

 

“I'm going to talk to him, if still wants anything to do with me.” Derek looks hopeful and scared.

 

“I can't speak for him, but don't give up just yet.” He hoped to god these two could work it out.

 

“Thanks, I won't. I wish I was more helpful, but I'd be careful with that. Could be from...” Not having to finish the sentence.

 

“Got it. Hope to see you again soon, don't be a stranger.”

 

*

 

“Dude, didn't expect to see you here. How are you feeling?” Scott bounds up in the hallway, nearly to their shared class, and throws an arm around his friend's shoulders.

 

“Hey Scotty boy. A little groggy, and already bored, if you can believe that. Gotta return to this place sometimes, you know?” Nudges the teen in his rib with an elbow. “How about you? How's the pack? Good?”

 

“Yeah, not bad. Uh, not the same without you though.”

 

Looks at him briefly. “You're a good Alpha, no need to worry too much.”

 

“Yeah, I guess...” They chatted another couple of minutes before the bell rang. Lydia gave a light smile at him before turning her attention to the front. But somehow Stiles knew this was the calm before the storm...

 

*

 

“Hey, uh, Stiles?” Liam comes up to him.

 

“Oh hi.” He actually missed the little shit, who knew that would happen?

 

The young man seemed eager to ask him something. “I was wondering something.” Toying with the bottom of his jersey.

 

“Uh huh...”

 

“What does Malia like to eat?” His eyes grow big, kicking himself. “I mean, you know. Group thing, and she's still...”

 

“Malia?” Gets a nod. Smirks to himself, _somethings never change_. “Well, if you're ever alone with her, deer. As for going out, pizza.” Stomach twisting, recalling her expressions as she tasted things, only to spit it out in a napkin (at his asking) and make a face and say _'ew_ '. Funny considering coyotes were often scavengers in the wild if need be, but he could see her point in a human environment.

 

“Deer? Okay... I'll keep that in mind. Thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

*

 

He called his dad when he pulled into the drive way, saying it went okay, and not to worry. Stiles had to figure out what to cook and take to him later on, pausing on his way to unlocking the door, there was an envelope near the bush. Frowning, he bent over and picked it up, pushed in after he turned the key. The emptiness of the house really hitting him just then. Shrugged off the backpack and opened the flap to see what was inside. It was a letter, neatly penned, and addressed to him. Not really recalling seeing this handwriting before, but figured he'd read it all the same when a knock sounds at the door. Opens it to see Derek on the other side wearing a maroon colored shirt, jeans and boots.

 

“Hey, just wanted to let you know that your dad knows about... Is that a letter?” His nostrils flare, the scent coy and yet familiar.

 

“Hmm, yeah it is. What about my dad?” Takes a seat on the sofa, and nods to the chair, going back to the letter.

 

“Um, Stiles, do you mind if I...” He slips the letter from slender finger and brings it to his nose, turns to sneeze. “Yep, it's the same one.”

 

“Same what?” Stiles feels his mood plummet.

 

“Hey, hey. It's okay. Just, uh, what I've been trying to figure out, who's doing this.”

 

“You mean stalking me? More than you?” Derek's face falls. “Sorry, I know you saved my ass more than once, but this is starting to freak me out. Why are the crazies always after me? I mean think about it, Peter wants me to get the bite, no thanks, not from him, he's even creepier than you.” Derek just stands there while Stiles rants. “The whole demon fox, Jackson... Gerard. What the fuck.”

 

“Sorry to have bothered you, but your dad knows about it now. I told him.” The young man flails at that. “Come on, he deserves to know.” Stiles feels the fight leave him. “Just be on your toes, and, uh, ring me if you notice anything, okay?” He gets a nod. “Here, I'll leave you alone now.”

 

“Derek...” Stiles squints a little.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks for looking out for me, and my dad. Especially my dad.” Looks down at the floor, and Derek was doing the same.

 

“Anytime.” His voice goes all soft, and then he's gone, taking the warmth and pine scent with him.

 

*

 

_Dear Stiles,_

 

_I've watched you from afar for quite some time now. You may think that no one notices you, but I did, still do. It's impossible not to, you know?_

 

_Those big eyes, always noticing, I could get drunk off of those alone. Pale skin, long slender neck, and all those moles. Those lush lips, how they curl when you laugh, and turn down when you're sad._

 

_Why Stiles? Why are you sad, you don't deserve that. You deserve so much more. More than anyone could ever could give you. Give me a chance Stiles, I promise I won't disappoint..._

 

_Your True Alpha_

 

*

 

Stiles drops the letter, and jumps up, suddenly scared out of his mind. So the person who was watching him was a wolf, an alpha... Fuck!


	5. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek does his best to keep watch

It was dark, cold as well with fog raising from the damp ground, rain dripping around him. Street lights are getting dimmer, Stiles' can feel his heart beat all the way down to his feet, as it pounds through out his body. Breath coming out in pants, when suddenly the atmosphere changes. He no longer knows where he is, and it scares him, chills racing up and down his body, making him feel hot and cold all at once when he hears someone call his name.

Stiles looks around to what appears to be an endless empty street. All houses with their lights out, not a peep coming from anywhere, except behind him. 

His skin crawls. It was like... No, that was all over, the demon gone. But it's cadence so alike, teasing, as if reaching out to him, calling him out. Taunting him. Glowing red eyes come out of the fog, nearing him, and he lets out a startled gasp, turning to run. But no matter how far he runs, the eyes are upon him, beckoning.

“The bite, my gift to you, so no one will stand in our way...”

 

Stiles wakes with a yell, heart pounding out of his chest, feeling like it was going to either pop or just give out. The sheriff runs into his room, holding onto him, close, soothing him the best he can...

*

He returns to school with dark circles under his eyes, shoulders down, avoiding any kind of contact. Just wanting to get the day over so he could go home and sleep. Thought that he was turning the corner, but couldn't be anymore wrong. But honestly, anyone knows that it takes time. The meds needed a while to go through his system to work, and it's only been a couple of days. But the nightmares returning was already doing a number on the nerves.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Scott asks, eyes full of concern.

“Tired.” Jaw gives a loud pop when he yawns. While his answer wasn't entirely a lie, it wasn't the whole truth, and he hated keeping things from people, even though his thought was to protect them.

“You'll let me know if you need anything, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Gives a small grin to the wolf. “Just want to get through this day in one piece. Then head back home and sleep.”

“If you're sure...”

“I am. Thanks though.” Pats his friend on his shoulder before going to his locker.

*

English class, while it not being so bad, he loved reading, could eat up books like no tomorrow, it made him the absolute sleepiest of all the courses he had. No matter the time of day, early, late or mid day he just wanted to drop off and snooze. Today was no different, and even though his eyes were open, his brain was otherwise occupied with nonsense really. Thoughts and ideas bouncing around, nothing standing out, and then it went blissfully blank. Lydia noticed and looked at him strangely, (wouldn't be the first time.)

The beautiful red head shoots a text to Malia, asking if she knew what was going on with Stiles, who replies no, and then Malia sends a text to Kira, who then asks Scott. The group was baffled by it, but not enough to be too alarmed but agreed to keep an eye on him anyway. He was just too important to them whether Stiles realized it or not, and for the most part he didn't.

While zoning out, he started to hum a little, a little off key, but then gently started to ease into what his mom used to sing to him while he was little. Stiles did it without thought, something to calm him down, his paranoia rackets up a notch when sleep is hard to come by. Lydia feels creepy for doing it, but takes out her phone, and turns it on to record it, thinking it could in handy for some odd reason. Once she gets a feeling, the banshee no longer questions it but goes along with the flow.

Stiles and Lydia are both startled by the bell, and jump up suddenly to grab their things for next period. She bumps into him purposely but feigns it an accident. “So sorry, it's the new shoes.” She makes a sound, like a soft 'hmm' as if he shouldn't ask any questions. He does look down and widen his eyes, how the hell do women walk around in those things. “We just do, sweetie. Good thing you have a free period coming up next, use that time to catch a few Z’s, yes?”

“Yup, you read my mind.” He leans over and kisses her cheek and winks, which causes her to blink, watching him file out of the room after most of the class.

“Okay...” She pouts her lips, confused, but then again this was Stiles she was talking about here. Instead she brushes it off and goes to find Malia, her new bestie in training, and boy did she have a lot of work to do...

*

Those burnt amber eyes, whiskey one could drown in, would look glorious mixed with beta yellow. What would the young man look like in mid shift? Pointy ears, fangs dropping down over lush lips, claws tipping those long wondrous fingers. How would that deep voice would sound in a low growl, the strength running through lanky limbs, and surprisingly broad shoulders.

Better yet how would he sound when he came? Head thrown back, neck arched back and bared, would his eyes be closed, or open but unseeing? Would he bite back the moan, or would that sinful mouth be open wide. Body in a full shudder, or locked tight, muscles clenching or quivering.

Did Malia realize how lucky she was, having a man like in her life? Oh he knew all about her, that she was once feral but somehow Scott and Stiles tracked her down, bringing her back from the brink. The young lady may be naive about certain etiquette but was sharp as a tack about other things. To Malia, human nature was often questionable, while animal instincts held supreme.

The alpha's eyes burned, bled to it's red when Stiles walked through the halls, his mouth would water whenever the young man came from practice, just before showering, full of musk and pure pounding pulse. It was like it sang to him, and soon enough he would answer the call, but first he needed to get rid of the wolf currently in his way: Derek Hale.

*

“I don't know who looks more tired, son. You or Stiles.” Derek takes in a deep breath, and blows it out. In all honesty he was pretty tired, tracking down the scent, following Stiles around, feeling like a real creep about it.

“How has he been?” The wolf asks.

“Had a nightmare, woke himself up. Not as intense as the ones he had before, but bad enough that it woke me up and I run up there. My kid is having a hard time and sometimes I wonder if I am doing enough to really help.” The sheriff leans back and rubs at his own tired eyes.

“You're doing the best you can, and I know for a fact that he loves you. Its tough seeing someone go through something and you not being able to fix it.” John makes a face at that. “Don't feel bad, just an observation is all.” Shrugs his shoulders.

“I'm worried about you too. Getting enough to eat?”

“Yes, I am.” Gives a shy grin. “Thanks for asking.” He was used to a bachelor life, even though Scott made it a habit of bringing him left overs whenever Melissa cooked, not that he'd complain because the woman was amazing at making dishes. They were back in the office, getting the okay that the package was not a bomb and was safe to open, though neither was ready to see what was inside.

“Ready?” John asks, nodding towards it.

“Yeah, lets do this.” He lets a claw pop out to tear through the tape, the sheriff giving him the 'I can't believe you' look, opening up the flap to see a diorama of Stiles' room inside making him freeze.

“What is it?” He shoots out of his chair. Taken aback at the pale look on the wolf's face, whose hands were shaking. Takes it from him to look inside, brows coming together in confusion, before it hits him, and he takes a minute to collect his thoughts. “Okay this is getting more worse by the moment. What do we do, Derek? This is my son we're talking about here.”

“I'm going to up my stake out hours, and keep watch.” His olive eyes, shining with emotion look down at what was still in his hands, heart in his throat, he couldn't lose Stiles, he just couldn't.

“Should I call Argent?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He answers, still in a daze.

*

Stiles tosses and turns into the late evening until Derek is perched outside his window, before he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Burrows into the pillow and whimpers, reaching out for him, and the wolf catches the movement. Bows his head down and sighs, it was going to be a long night. He opens the window and lays on the mattress, and the young man makes a soft sound, causing the Were to pause before laying down beside him. Stiles instantly turns his body to seek out the comforting heat, back to the wolf's chest, and then sighs happily.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the dark of night, it's easy to let one's guard down and admit to their feelings.

Stiles wakes up to find himself feeling odd, something woke him up, but what? It took a moment to realize that he had full bladder and cursed himself under his breath for drinking so much water before bed when he looked down to see a hand on his hip and froze up. Wait, he knew that hand, along with the forearm and wrist sprinkled with black hair, Derek Hale. Questions would have to wait until morning, but more importantly, he had to pee... badly. 

Gets up and scuffles towards the bathroom, making the trip effortlessly in the middle of night, pitch black before turning on the light and shutting the door behind him, not wanting to risk waking the wolf who had sensitive ears. Nearly falls asleep standing as his bladder empties itself, eyes squinting against the soft glare of the overhead light. Rinses his hands, goes to dry them on the hand towel to have it fall off the rack and flicks the light switch before mumbling to himself all the way back to bed.

All but face plants into bed, smacking his lips and then yawning loudly before he's being pulled by strong arms to the Were's chest. Moans softly at the heat coming off of Derek's body, and the warmth it causes to spread inside him from the needed contact. Strong, muscular arms flex, wrapped around him underneath his own, pressing against his upper chest, but the man that Derek turned into was soft, bringing comfort to those who surround him. Stiles was falling fast, head first and it scared the shit out of him!

He feels his eyes grow heavy even with his heart pounding in his chest, and starts sporting a semi from Derek snuffing against his neck. The hot ghosts of breath against his nape, one of his spots, made him yearn for more, but he wasn't ready for that yet. Hell they haven't even kissed, but tell that to his dick. The wolf finally seems happy enough and his breathing returns to normal, leaving Stiles half hard and a little bit sad and confused.

*

Derek wakes a couple of hours with the same problem, and goes to remove his arms only to find his human hanging onto them with his own. It takes some tugging, while Stiles mumbles a 'no' and holds tighter before the wolf blows onto the sensitive spot below the hair line, knowing what it would do to him, and the young man shivers, limbs going lax. Gets up and goes to the bathroom, easily seeing in the dark, his eyes glowing eerily.

Once he goes back into the room, he sees Stiles trying to starfish into the warm spot and grins. Once he lays back down he's being held down, the young man nosing his jaw, smiling softly against his neck, thigh over his hip. Derek stills once he feels Stiles groin, hot and throbbing against his leg, and feels his own fill with blood, and he flushes. Trying his best to calm down, knowing that it was simple biology, having a body close to you, late at night... And even if it were more than that, he wouldn't take advantage of it now, even though his inner wolf whined at that, wanting to physically take care of his mate, because he had been failing on the emotional front.

He sighs deeply, trying to keep hold of sanity and look out for Stiles, and when they were ready, then they could talk about their relationship, if there was one to be had. His heart ached at the thought, he really hoped so, because the thought of life without Stiles made everything bleak in comparison.

*

Derek was already up and downstairs when Stiles woke, he groaned out loud and hid his face in shame, he had rubbed his junk all over the-- wolf last night. Sure he had been asleep, but damn, that wasn't fair to the man. No need to send mixed signals, he just hoped that Derek understood. He got up and brushed his teeth and then ran his fingers through his hair before going down the steps. His dad had his head lowered while standing near the Were, who was sitting in a chair, and they were talking in hushed tones. They both looked over at Stiles when he walked into the room. “Hey buddy, how'd you sleep last night?”

“Good, thanks to Derek.” The man blushed at that, cute.

“Got another long work load ahead of me, call me if you need anything, alright?” Grabs his son's shoulder on the way out, giving it a squeeze as Stiles nods his head. “See you later kid. Talk to you later Hale.”

Stiles waits until his dad leaves. “What were you talking about?”

“Work stuff.” Looks away for a beat, uh oh.

“Really, maybe I could help.” Now he really wants to know.

“First of all, you have done more of your fair share, and second, just humor us, okay?” Hangs his own head down, staring into this cup of coffee like it had all the answers.

“I can take care of myself.” He could, he would admit defeat and ask if he needed help, but he could do this on his own.

“I know that Stiles.” The man held him up in a pool for over two hours. Had bailed his ass out of trouble, took a beating while not giving up info on him. Looks up under his lashes, and sees a moment of hesitation while the young man licks his lips. “I've fucked up as an alpha, hell a kid who didn't know shit before he got bit is doing a better job than me, then again he has you.” Gets up to pour out his cold coffee for hot, stirring it even though he takes it black.

Stiles has nothing to say to that for a moment. Swallows past the lump in his throat and tries to gather his thoughts. “You were thrust into that status. I understand that it went to your older sister first, then along came creeper and took that away. You did what you had to do in that situation, and while I understand you wanting to help both Erica and Isaac, could have been more cautious and thought things through. I know the circumstances, no pack, no family...” Says that part softly, under his breath. “Had us assholes to worry about that on top of everything else. You learned Derek, you grew.”

The wolf blinks, eyes wide, never expecting those words from the young man. “Oh, uh, thanks.”

“Once things calm down I think we should have a talk, um, about us if that's okay with you.” He may look calm on the outside, but was far from it.

“Yeah, if that's what you want, then sure.” Sitting down at the table still feels almost too familiar. Wanting to do this every day for the rest of his life, with Stiles right there. Where the hell did that thought come from?

“It is. Need anything?” Stiles asks.

“No, I'm good, see you soon.” Gets a nod in answer before leaving for the loft.


	7. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds another note and makes a decision about things

Derek manages to arrive at the vet's office while there was a lull in activity, going in the back room to talk to Scott. The young man looks up at him with a bright smile on his face, glad to be distracted from cleaning up yet more animal droppings. “What's up?” He asks as wipes down the metal examining table. Deaton somehow managed to keep the smells at a minimum, which both wolves were grateful for.

“It's about Stiles, I've been worried about him. Seems to have a stalker, an alpha at that.” Blinks when Scott stops dead in his tracks.

“Dude, what?” There was genuine shock radiating from the young wolf.

“Yeah, there's this scent that wasn't there before and it is always mixed with Stiles'. Kind of surprised you didn't know.” He looks around the room, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Me and Stiles haven't been talking that much exactly until recently.” He looks heartbroken when he looks at the other man. “I had no idea. What do you want me to do?”

Derek feels himself smile. “You're the alpha here, not me.”

“Yeah, but you have more experience.” He reminds him.

“At being a wolf, yes I agree, but I was not a good leader, that role belongs to you. I am asking on his behalf, and yours, to keep an eye on him, okay?”

“I can do that, yeah. Watch your back, he may be threatened by you.” Eyes flash red at the thought of his brother being hurt in any way. “Why would you think that? Again, not the alpha.” As if that was the only answer. “Dude... You have no idea do you?” There is a bright look on his face.

“Oh, not you too.” Rolls his eyes.

“I see the way he looks at you, I've never seen anyone bring out that smile, that drive the way you have. When you're around he's drawn to you, and you feel the same for him, don't you?” He had a goofy grin on his face.

“Scott, not the time.” Tries to be patient, but feels his face run hot.

“Right, but we will get back to that. Now, we'll take turns spying on him, just make sure to keep in contact okay, want to make sure we're all okay.” Nods his head.

“Yeah, glad he has you.” Looks away, wary.

“He has you too, you're stronger than you think Derek.”

“Thanks kid. See you later. Get back to being the pooper scooper that you born to be.” Raises a brow.

“Shut up!” And just like they were back to being friendly with one another.

*

Well the next day starts off good, but then... it turns to shit. He talks to Kira and they meet up for a quick lunch at her place, she apologizes to him saying that they want to talk to him. Hackles rise at that, for all that happened when possessed but then all went well. They even went as far as to joke with him, then telling him that they were on his side and that they don't hold it against him. He goes quiet but thanks them from the bottom of his heart.

Next up is Liam, who begged for help on some of his homework. Stiles caved to the pleading beta and met up with him next, and the kid looks at him with stars in his eyes which has him smiling but taken aback only lightly. “What?” He asks.

“You and Lydia are so damn smart.” Chuckles at himself.

“Says the guy who made Scott look bad and he's a wolf. Before you were bit I mean. I hated you.” Liam has the grace to roll his eyes. “You knew that though. Anyway, Lydia is queen, smarter than me, if you can believe that.” Gets a sarcastic eye brow, seriously what's wolves and their eye brows? “And a banshee, and I'm a human.”

“No, you're more than that. Anybody with eyes can see that.” Stiles blinks at that. “And Mason has a crush on you...”

“Ah, that explains it. Sort of. Gotta get home and cook dinner if I want Dad to eat right, catch you later.” Ruffles the young man's hair before getting up. “Your buddy needs higher standards though. Me?” Scoffs, then admits the irony of it all.

“I already told him that.” The young wolf calls out causing a guffaw.

 

* It was after dinner when he sees the note on his window, and he thinks that maybe Derek left it for him and goes to reach for it. Chills run down his spine when he recognizes the handwriting, the same from the letter.

It simply reads: **I don't share. I'm disappointed in you Stiles, I can smell him, you know...**

He drops it right away, like it was burning through his skin, into bone and sinew. Feels dizzy and sick all at once, and rushes to the bathroom to be sick. He was in the house! Was in his room, touched his things, knew that Derek was there, and oh god, Derek. Weary of people getting hurt because of him, and none more than that man, making a rash decision right there and then. He had to hurt the man if he wanted him to stay alive, his already sore stomach cramped at the mere thought of doing so.

Picks up the note with shaking fingers and putting them it into a box for evidence, Stiles then goes to lay in bed, thinks twice about it and grabs his pillow to drag it into the guest bedroom, knowing that he wouldn't be getting any rest this night.

*

Stiles takes his pills after breakfast, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Having the most vivid dream to date took it's toll, losing Derek to a horrific accident, having the strongest feeling of grief steal over his body and mind, it was like when he lost his mom, times two. And would go right back to it even after waking in the middle of the night. His father gave him a worried look which he shrugged off and went about his day.

At school he would deflect all conversations, knowing that he would unload all of his strife and just didn't want to burden anyone. They quit with a hurt look on their face when he would just shrug a shoulder in their direction, not making any eye contact, staring straight ahead instead. Even going as far as listening to music on his headphones, nodding his head along to the beat and ignoring Scott's attempts to get his attention. Missing the way the wolf's eyes flash red, fangs dropping only to have Kira, whose eyes turned amber shake her head no, Malia's eyes burned blue due to the alpha's irritated mood, and Liam had his beta yellow eyes show his stance. They all pick up their trash when lunch is over and disappear before Stiles could look up.

The next day he eats his lunch in the stall, feeling numb all over, eating not because he was hungry, but rather it gave him something to focus on. Scott snapped and snarled at him when they walked into the Stilinski home. “Mom's at work, full moon coming up, just shut up and fire up the damn game.” Stiles blinks but does as he's told. “Don't worry, I won't burden you with that, me and Kira along with Liam and Malia will chill out and watch over each other.”

“Oh, okay.” It would be the first time in months that he wouldn't be there for that, and Scott was getting better, his alpha status helping his beta keep in line due to his angry nature.

“What ever you do, don't deny Derek that night, any other time sure, but don't.” He stresses before punching the start button on the controller.

Stiles feels his stomach clench at the thought. “Okay, I won't.” He'd figure out a way to do something about that without the alpha hunting him down...

“We're not going to let anything happen to you dude.” He assures his friend.

“I'm not worried about me...” Stiles looks down at the floor.

“Derek then.” Scott sighs deeply.

“Yeah.” Tears form in his eyes, slipping down his cheeks.

“I'll check up on him, I go over there two or three times a week at least to bring over dinner so no big deal.” Eyes going back to the television screen before them.

“Oh.” He says softly, maybe the wolf didn't need him after all...

“Don't be stupid, now grab the controller and let's play.”


	8. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy alpha being creepy

The alpha lay back on the bed, a picture of Stiles in hand, his favorite one in black and white instead of color, reminding him of his animalistic side. The walls around him are covered in photos, large and small alike, candid, personal, the young man always the main focus. One was in the school parking lot, him and Scott, the wolf with long hair and dark eyes, but he only had eyes for the one with the buzz cut and Bambi eyes.

Young and innocent, lush cupid lips, face littered with beauty marks, brows a delicate yet masculine arch above those liquid whiskey eyes. Long lithe limbs, covered by layers of clothing, delicate structure, and those hands, those fingers, he gasps while touching himself, thinking of them...

Lacrosse practice, using his jersey to wipe his forehead, that line of thickening hair starting at the navel and traveling down, and those slim hips. Bites his lips at the thought of his claws digging into those while shoving inside that tight pert ass, fangs breaking skin, tasting blood. And it was just enough to bring him across the edge...

After he cleans himself off, he puts the picture back onto the small table and sighs, it was only a matter of time before his plan could be called into action.

Eyes go over the dirty room, in an abandoned part of town, a building no longer being used, the perfect spot to lay low, one would over look. Lights up a cigarette and exhaled a mouthful of smoke, he needed to alter his scent, that way if some dumb Were came sniffing around, they would not be able to catch his unique smell.

*

Derek knocks on the front door and nods at the sheriff who answers. “Hello there son, I'll be working tonight. As you well know, crazy things happen on a night with a full moon. Help yourself to some leftovers, plenty left. Call if you need anything and I will see you tomorrow morning, okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Gives a small smile when John pats him on the back before leaving, heading towards his cruiser.

“Hey.” The wolf turns his head at the low soft whisper. Stiles is wearing a plain t-shirt with piping along the sleeves and collar and a pair of flannel pajama pants, feet covered with white and gray socks. The young man blushes as Derek looks him over.

“Thanks for letting me come over for the night.” Goes to sit on the couch, trying not to fidget.

“I'll go grab you a plate of food and warm it over.” Crosses into the kitchen.

“Is it everyone's goal to try and make a werewolf fat? Because if it is, then you all might succeed at this rate.” Trying to ease the awkwardness he senses. Stiles walks in and gives him a disbelieving look, gazing at his biceps and abs that are covered by a plain white tank top.

“How are you not cold from just being outside a few moments earlier?” Shaking his head at the wolf.

“You know that we run hot.” Raises his brow and the bitch face nearly slips into place.

“Dude, Scott never runs that hot, never.” Squints his eyes when Derek's blush reaches his ears, who busied himself with sampling the food, which was broiled chicken and mashed potatoes.

“This is really good by the way.” Saying in between bites.

“Thanks.” It was nice knowing in a sense that he could provide for a wolf. Scott was different, one he's known him for years, and he wasn't a born wolf like Derek is. And second he feels more romantic feelings for the Were sitting in his living room watching some basketball game.

“Anything new going on?” The older man asks while watching someone from the opposing team make a basket. Stiles doesn't verbally answer, just shrugs his shoulders instead, steering the conversation to a more comfortable subject.

*

He knew he couldn't ask to sleep in the guest room without raising alarm, so instead he asks Derek a question that has the older man raise his brows. “When you shift, is your scent altered at all?”

“A little bit, yeah. Why?” He asks as he goes to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Um, I wouldn't mind snuggling up to you in wolf form, if that's okay.” It was true that he liked seeing him in the other form, wild and majestic, but also it would keep Derek from maybe catching on from what he was trying to accomplish.

“Oh, okay. I'll just go to the bathroom and undress, then come back.” Looks at the young man, who then nods in agreement. Derek is far from embarrassed when he's not wearing any clothes, but decides to give Stiles some modesty and privacy for a few moments. Folds the clothes in a neat pile and places it on a rack on top of a couple of towels, palms his chest before closing his eyes and focusing. It was an odd feeling, feeling your bones pop and crack, muscles twisting and reforming, having your senses alter – sight, sound and smell.

He trots into Stiles' bedroom, doing the thing with his brow and it causes the human to huff out a laugh. “Always doing the brow thing, even in wolf form, huh. Is it weird to consider you attractive in wolf form, I'm not talking about... you know.” He whispers, aghast. “But, you're beautiful in that form. Can I touch you?” The wolf wags his tail lightly and woofs. Stiles grins and then starts to ruffle him behind the ears which causes a canine whine. “Like that do you?” Derek answers by licking his wrist. “Okay, that is... yeah.” Kisses the wolf on his muzzle and then gets up to walk to his bed “No shedding.”

The wolf just chuffs but gets up on the side that Stiles pointed to and settles down after circling a couple of times. “Thanks again for doing this, glad that you don't mind doing so.” Derek perks up his ears and wags his tail a few times in answer, letting him know that he was okay with it. Being this close to Stiles kept him calm, anchored, it would gut him if anything were to happen to him. “I apologize if I end up drooling on you.” That gets a growl in response.

*

Somewhere in the middle of the night Stiles ends up wrapping an arm around the wolf, the fur tickling his nose, causing him to sneeze. Derek just grunts and stretches out as much as he could without either falling out of bed or disturbing his bed partner. Also he really had to pee. So he gets up, whining as he did so. “No peeing on the carpet.” He gets a glowing glare for that. “What?” Derek looks at the doorway. “Seriously, you want out.” A nod. “Oh come on...” He gets up, hair standing straight up in the air, mumbling as he makes his way down the steps. Derek trots after him, afraid that the human was going to brain himself by missing a step, but he manages to get the back door open. “Go do your wolfy business, I'm going to get me a drink of water.” Yawns loudly and scratches his belly, shirt lifting to show the trail of hair on his belly. The human side in Derek can appreciate that. “Stop that, bad wolf.”

Derek trails the yard, sniffing, then growls, that marking was still there. He lifts up his leg and lets out a powerful stream, making sure to coat it and that only his mark would remain. It would be hard to explain if he had done so in human form, even in the middle of the night. The neighbors gave him the stink eye enough as it was. After he goes to the door and scratches at it. Stiles opens it and glares. “Done?” Derek woofs and goes to the sink and sits, before looking back with imploring eyes. “Oh my god...” Takes out a bowl and fills it up and sits it on the floor, the wolf laps it up, causing drops of water to splatter on the floor, then licks at his muzzle when done. “Good, back to bed we shall go.” Derek follows him and then lays on the foot of the bed this time, stretched out.

*

It was nearly dawn when Derek changes back, and lays in the guest room for a couple of hours. Just being in the same house helped, his eyes closes and he sleeps without dreams.

Stiles on the other hand dreams of Derek in wolf form dying in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this deserves a higher rating for the start of the chapter, let me know. I will try to keep it just mature, but it will get a little dark. So expect some angst coming up. Sorry it took so long to update, I was having a block on my stories :(


	9. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek turns to Peter for help after a message was left in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit I teared up during the Talia/Derek scene. I lost my mom at the end of October of last year, and it still stings, but I dream about her and somehow that helps ease the pain even though she won't be there when I wake up.  
> The Claudia story line breaks my heart, as I lost both parents to stage four cancer. So I relate to Stiles, and to Derek as well.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so if you see any screw ups, let me know.

There was a rustle in the darkness, fallen leaves being kicked up as the woman ran as fast as she could, jumping over the tree stump, but she couldn't get away, and screamed in panic as a blur of fur and red eyes pounce. 

After that there was no other sound, all the animals hid, shivering, knowing that this wasn't natural... For in the wild, it was instinct to kill for survival, to feed and to protect, this was something different. The alpha killed to cause fear and to make a point.

*

The sheriff was warned, but that still didn't help things. The woman laying there, staring up with lifeless eyes, made him feel sick to his stomach. It look just like his wife, Claudia, when they first met. He felt his eyes sting with tears, it was never easy looking at a corpse, but this was tough, like going back in time, and reliving one of the most horrible moments in his life, finding out that his wife had died and that Stiles had been present for the whole thing.

Derek had come to help out, they were supposed to have a meeting amongst themselves but John had to cancel at the last moment. The wolf stopped in his tracks, eyes growing wide, face pale. “She looks like Stiles.”

“She looks like his mom. Derek this is getting too close for comfort.” Wipes at his eyes. “This wasn't random, I'm not a fool. But it still makes me sick. How's Stiles. I was in a hurry, forgot to ask.” The thought of Stiles left on his own made his stomach churn.

“He's okay, he was asleep when I left earlier. Is it okay if I come a little closer, try to get a scent.” His clenches his fist, claws popping out.

“Come on.” The sheriff looks off into the distance, throat raw with holding back emotion.

Derek bares his teeth and growls, John snaps his focus back on him. “It's him, it's the alpha.” The saliva from the bite left just enough DNA for him to know that smell. They both look at each other, letting just how bad the obsession was hit them. John feels his eyes widen as the usual blue eyes flash red for a moment, letting him know just how mad Derek is, furious actually.

“I'm calling Argent.” Derek agrees.

“I gotta go do something, but I'll check in later, okay?” John nods just as his call connects.

“Chris, yeah, we got a situation and I could use your help...”

*

“So, a rogue alpha kills a woman who resembles your little boyfriend's mom, and you want me to help?” Peter raises a brow and gives him a look.

“He's not exactly sane and neither are you. Who better than you to get a jump on things.”

“Oh, I see how it is, fine. But it's going to cost you.” Tilts his head, knowing that he's going to get his way.

“Fine.” Derek bites out before leaving behind a simpering Peter.

*

Peter watches, head titled, eyes bleeding a more eerie blue as Derek gasps out loud, going rigid. Claws connected to the neck, narrowly missing the spinal cord, and the man admits that he does not want another to learn this special trait, that way he can have something to hold over another. He was always a little... sneaky, and his sister could only roll her eyes at him and smack him upside the head, and was allowed, hello, Alpha. But the fire took more than his mate and child, it took what softness he had inside and burned it until there was nothing left.

He knew that Derek, his nephew had a special connection to Talia, after all he was her eldest son, but he wants to know some of what she says, to have that power, wants to feel like nothing could ever touch him again, destroy him.

He blinks, suddenly in another place, no longer in the loft standing behind Derek who sat on the couch, but instead in a white room. In walks his sister who tsks at him. “Still after all that power Peter?” Like he should know better.

“Please, we all know that I will never change.” Tilts his head sideways, then glances around him, no color, it made him nervous, made him think of the coma, where it was only black. “Why are we here?” Suddenly his sister was standing in front of him, hair flowing, eyes bleeding red.

“If you fuck over my son and his mate, I will haunt you, and it will be nothing like what you dealt in the past, do I make myself clear?”

“Well...” He gasps, as his thick muscular neck is being squeeze, and he's being lifted off his feet, eyes wide as he tries to breathe. “Yes, Alpha, we're good here.” Fails to the floor, feeling it jar his very bones.

“He threatens you too, don't think it's all about you, as you always had the habit of doing since our youth. This alpha doesn't play by the rules, and it's going to change everything. It's up to you to choose what side you are on...” And just like that, she's gone. The woman sure did know how to make an exit.

*

Derek opens his eyes, expecting some kind of pain, but then none came, and he let out a relieved breath. The achingly familiar scent came first, smelling of rain on a spring day, dew and flowers, Mother. Suddenly Talia was there, wiping at his forehead, smiling down at him. “Hello baby, how are you?”

“Mom.” He manages to choke out, tears forming in his multi-colored eyes, chest hurting a little with an ache of missing his mother, alpha.

“Son. You grew up so nice, didn't you, been eating well?” He lets out a watery chuckle and rolls his eyes, some things never change.

“Melissa has been feeding me well, as well as Stiles.” Dread fills him. This was why he was here in the first place, to talk about how to protect his mate. “I'm afraid for him Mom.”

“Of course you are sweetheart. He may push you away, but don't let that stop you. You're both hurting, and it's only natural to push away something that is new.” Talia left out the beginnings of love of course, but knew that Derek loved his mate, and Stiles had feelings for him. “Was there anything else, love?”

“He's an alpha, and I'm a beta, hell, an omega. I don't think I'm strong enough to take him on one on one.”

“All I can tell you is to train until the time comes, but you don't need Peter to talk to me, I'm here in your heart, and I'm in your dreams.” She kisses him on the brow, where he was most expressive.

“Thanks Mom, I love you, always.”

“I love you too.”

*

They both gasp as they break apart. “Shit, did your claws grow?” Derek grimaces as he feels the blood well and trickles down his neck, even as the healing started.

“Maybe if you had a thicker neck.” Peter stated.

“Oh, you mean like you?” That gets a slap on the head, their way of saying 'I love you too, asshole.' Ah, family!


	10. pack night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinks he's going crazy, but Melissa assures him that all will work out. Scott and the gang show up at Stiles' house and they all spend the night there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, one of the worst cases of writers block ever! Still working on my other wip (fire and ice, and barely got it started, need to get on that) So it shows here. I am good at outlining but suck at putting it into words. I fail at life.

He stares down at his notes, the teacher's voice drowned out by growing horror. Stiles has never taken notes like these, sure he may babble and go off topic, but he had always taken great notes. It was like being taken over all over again, his lungs seize, and he's starting to shake. “Mr. Stilinski, do you need to go to the nurse's office?” Said teacher asks, he nods, gets up and knocks over his things. Lydia gives him a questioning look, but says nothing, instead she's thinking of grabbing his things for him if he doesn't return to class.

Stiles is starting to sweat by the time he reaches the office and nods to the lady before going to the nurse, nerves lit once more. She takes one look at him and grabs the medication for him, saying she'd be back with water, but he swallows it dry. Took a mandatory sip when the nurse returns and asks to stay until next class, and gets an okay.

Made a note to call Melissa later, hoping she would have some of answer why he felt this way.

*

He calls during her night shift, and she answers him, voice bright though there was an undercurrent of worry. “Stiles? Are you alright?” Mother first, nurse second, though they could easily go hand in hand. He nearly sobs at that, missing his own mom right then.

“Sorry, but I had a bad moment at school today, can't really concentrate, the wording, I just keep getting it mumbled. Hell, I can't even talk right?” Feels the panic starting to come back.

“First off, sweetheart, you need to breathe for me, okay? Just work on that for a few moments and then we'll talk about it.” Suddenly a voice calls over Melissa's shoulder, and he can hear her say something back. “Yes, this is important, I'm talking to my son and it's a health related issue, and as soon as I'm done here, I will return to my post, thank you very much.” There was a hearty sigh. “Stiles, you still there?”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Being called son wasn't lost on him.

“Anytime. Well thanks for actually calling me, it's nice to know that you trust me. Second, I am pretty sure that anti-depressants and other forms of anti-anxiety medications can slow your thought process down a little bit. I was on something for postpartum depression after I had Scott. But if it gets any worse, or things still don't feel right, let me and your doctor know as well as the pharmacy. When you're feeling up to it do a little research on it. Scott should be available if you want to talk some more, but I have to go for now. Get some rest, okay Stiles?”

“Sure thing. And thanks again.” He smiles softly, relieved.

“Anytime.”

He ends up calling Derek, telling himself that even though he meant to keep that distance, he couldn't help himself. The wolf answers after three rings. “Stiles? Are you okay?” He sounded worried, and it caused a pang in the young man's chest.

“Um, had a little freak out today, but I'm doing better, I guess. Just got done talking to Melissa.” Hears the sigh, and damn near felt it. Imagines the wolf walking around in his too big of a place, all alone, and it saddens him all over again. No one should ever be that alone. But he didn't want Derek to die because of him, so he takes a deep breath and counts to ten to calm his emotions. “Um, how about you? What have you been up today?”

“Searching the perimeter, and stopped by to the station, so far nothing.” Derek sounds helpless on the other line.

“I'm sure you'll find something, I mean, you're the one who noticed it in the first place.” Stiles tells him.

“I know, but, it's just that I almost feel like I'm human again, you know? Like my powers are doing nothing for me. I feel useless.” He admits very softly.

“You're anything but, buddy. Well I'm growing a little bit sleepy, but I'll talk to you soon. Get some rest Derek, even if it's just a few hours. For me?” Stiles knows that the wolf would break.

“Fine, but call me the minute anything changes.” He sounds firm, yet gentle and it causes the young man to shiver in appreciation.

“Yeah, you'll be the first to know. G'night sourwolf.”

“Good night Stiles.”

*

He was going to mope around on Friday night and watch some videos on his laptop when there are numerous people climbing up the stairs, loudly at that, and then they pile into his room. “What the hell?” Scott has food, while Kira has the drinks, Malia is followed by Liam and Lydia, finally Derek brings up the rear.

“Pack night, your place, take it or leave it dude.” Scott bounces on the bed, making himself right at home, and Stiles nearly face plants on the floor, and the bastard laughs at him.

“Like what you did to your room.” Lydia looks around, arms crossed over her chest.

“Yeah, smells better in here.” Malia crinkles her nose, as if the offensive smell would come back and haunt her.

“Hey, I resent that.” He doesn't really, but you know.

“Um...” Is all Liam says. Stiles smirks at that, when the hell did he get all shy? That's when he noticed Derek, eyes blood shot, hair a mess, shirt wrinkled.

“How about we move this down stairs, and then dog pile in here after for a nice rest, okay?”

“You got it.” Scott curves his arm around his girlfriend, making a sexy face, or at least attempting to, Stiles gags behind his back. They all pile back out, Stiles reaches for Derek's hand, shivers at how warm and dry it is.

“Thought I'd told you to get some sleep.” Raises a brow.

“I was worried, couldn't really rest.” Looks down at the hand on his, stomach doing flips.

“Derek...”

“I'll sleep better knowing you're being looked after.” The wolf hedges, then grabs the hand and gently squeezes before turning to leave and head towards the bathroom. “Hope this is okay.” Calling over his shoulder. It was more than okay...

*

“Boom.” Scott yells as Stiles gets hit with a blue shell while in the air, and he whines pitifully at that. He turns his head and gives a pout. “Ain't working, I've bombed you, shell sniped you, and yet here we are, you are still talking to me.”

“May the item spam rain down upon you, lightning, star, bullet bill...” Snarls at Scott, then yells when Kira, driving as Rosalina passes him. “What?” Liam snickers and tosses a red shell at him, playing as Iggy. Fitting, seeing as the koopaling had crazy eyes and all. Derek just stares at the television, sneaking up on everyone as Bowser, passing them all and winning. “Fucking hell, I give up.” Stiles just flips the controller and gets up to get more pizza rolls.

“Some one is a sore loser.” Lydia crows.

“Oh shut up, we all can't be like you.” He throws back.

“Don't I know it.” Malia just looks disgusted at all of them, must run in the Hale blood or something.

“Hey Stiles, bring me back a slice, would you?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, yeah...”

*

The sleeping arrangements were being made, Lydia gets the bed to herself. Scott and Kira are lying by one another, smiling at one another, being cute. Malia drags Liam with her and he looks frightened. While Derek and Stiles are in the middle of it all, he thinks their scents being mingled would help out, so no one would be singled out. He basically melts into Derek once they make contact, and he lets out a startled whimper at how good it feels, the warmth seeping into his skin, a chaste kiss pressed to his nape, arm wrapped around him, chest to his back... Derek scents him, helpless against the pull of his mate, pulling him as close as he could, and drops right to sleep.


	11. creeper peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek arrives home to see that a package has arrived. Peter decides to help out...

They all woke to a smirking Sheriff who held a steaming cup of coffee. “Why wasn't I invited?”

“Maybe because you were too busy cuddling with Mrs. McCall.” Derek quips. There were two identical gasps, as both Scott and Stiles shot up, looking at John. Scott had a 'I knew it' look on his face, while Stiles' kind of rolled his eyes after the shock, knowing it was a matter of time. The sheriff still had the grace to look embarrassed, cheeks reddening.

“Don't think I don't know what you're trying to pull Hale.” Giving him the look. Derek jerked and then tried to scoot back, as if he hadn't been wrapped around the young man all night. “Too late, already seen it with my own two eyes.” Shakes his head as he walks back downstairs, fighting back a sardonic chuckle, his little boy was growing up.

Lydia comes down first, followed by Malia and Liam. “Thanks for letting us stay the night. Nice seeing you again Sheriff. Oh and tell Melissa I said hi.” She flips her strawberry hair behind her back and bounces into the living room, grabbing her things.

Derek comes down and shakes his hand, and John felt the soft tremor. “Relax son, I know nothing happened between the two of you, yet.” The wolf's eyes widen, mouth opening in protest. “I'm not falling for it, whatever it is you're about to say.” John sips on his coffee, eying the man before him, sizing him up in a way that made him shift and look away. The moment was broken the moment Stiles walked in.

“Hey, Pops, how's it going?” He hugs his dad to him, hanging on tight for a minute before releasing him.

“Not too much. We haven't made much progress on a case, but we weren't set back either. Just waiting for the other shoe to drop. What about you? How have you been feeling, kid?” The tightness in his chest easing once he sees a familiar small smile form on his son's lips. 

“Still dealing with some side effects, but I'm doing a little better. The attacks are less frequent, and go away quicker and not as severe. That's good news, right?” He asks, looking over at Derek, and nodding his head.

“Of course it is. Come here you.” They hug it out again, and Derek reels from the scent of contentment and love, reminding him of his own father. It was a bitter sweet moment. “Oh, before I forget, you all are invited for the weekend dinner at Scott and Melissa's house, don't worry about bringing anything. They both want you there, as do the rest of us.” John can't quiet recall the moment this man had become such a staple in everyone's life, there was no denying it anymore. The sheriff wouldn't want it any other way. “See you then.” He goes to the table and gets out the day's paper before reading and sipping at a leisurely pace.

“I'll, uh, walk you to your car.” Stiles picks up a hoodie and throws it on, along with a pair of beat up sneakers near the door. “Humor my father, okay? He thinks his word is law, and for the most part it is, but I quit listening for a while now, and it's been getting to me.”

“That's okay, I plan on going. Melissa has been great to me. Thanks for letting me stay.” He looks down, a faint blush creeping its way up to his cheeks. Gasps out loud when plush lips press against his chin for a heartbeat, then away.

“Thanks for coming. See you later.” Stiles winks at him before walking up to his front porch, and then inside the house, leaving the Were reeling.

*

Peter was sitting on the couch and looks up at Derek when he walks in. “There's a package for you, thought about opening it, but decided not to.” He nods his head towards it. Icy chills slip down the wolf's spine as he reaches for it, once again no smell, traces of anything. His claw pops out as he swipes at the flap, causing dozens of photos to slip out and onto the floor, so he leans over to gather them up. Peter walks over to help, and gives in and looks. “These look like it could be Stiles.” Derek jerks his head up and gives him a mean look. “I would know that lanky body anywhere. Relax.”

The younger wolf looks at them, all candid, some in color, others in black and white. Many were taken at the high school, on the lacrosse field, in the locker room, in the hall ways and lunch room. One had been taken when Stiles was walking out of the shower, towel wrapped around slim hips, hair in a buzz cut, water still clinging to pale skin dotted with moles. He growls out loud.

“Derek, you should look at these.” Peter's eyes were bleeding the eerie blue, and it was like a punch to the gut. He may act creepy towards the young man, but would gut anyone who would harm him, it was an odd thing. Shakes his head and then trembles once he sees that they are of Stiles in his room, states of undress, one he was completely nude, leaning over to pick up something, the angle managed to keep his front covered, but part of his backside was in view. Another has a shot of him holding something to his middle, as if he knew he was being watched, the trail hair playing peek a boo.

“Why is he sending these to me?” Derek pants for breath, sounding pained.

“Because he knows what Stiles means to you.” There was a purr in his uncle's voice, he'd have to worry about that later. It made him sick that he would have to show these to the sheriff, but there was no other choice. “Keep an eye on the house, I have an errand to run.” Picks up his jacket out of habit. “Let me know if you notice anything, pick up anything that I missed.” Gives Peter a helpless look.

“You call me if anything catches your eye?” Peter asks.

“Yeah, catch you later.”

*

Stiles opens the door for Scott and Kira to see Peter standing there, he reels back in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“Hello Scott, Kira.” Peter addresses them first. Scott is instantly on edge, pulls his girlfriend closer before turning his gaze towards Stiles who then gives him an answer.

“Let me know if you need anything.” The young Were tells his best friend, before looking at Peter, hard to trust someone who bit you, tried to draw you in, then sent out others to do his dirty work to kill you. Don't want to get your own paw/hands dirty, would you now? Peter blinked, hearing the words clearly in his head, but gave nothing away.

“Sure thing.” Hugs Kira to him, then pats Scott on the shoulder. Watches as they make their way to Kira's car before pulling away. “Okay, out with it, why are you really here?”

“I fear Derek has been keeping you of the loop, and you have been doing the same to him. Long story short, pictures of you suddenly pop up at my nephew's loft.” Watches as the young man swallows at that. “Can we continue this inside?” Stiles just turns around and walks in. “Had the whole pack here, didn't you? How quaint. Anyway, he is now taking these pictures to your father. Something tells me that you have been getting notes and hints that this so called alpha has been hanging around, am I right?”

“Yeah, you are.” He rubs at the back of his neck.

“Count me in on keeping a look out.” Breathes out and looks like it's personally hurting him to do so.

“You? Help me? What's in it for you?” Peter growls and Stiles instantly shivers.

“To take out the threat, that's what.” Purrs at that.

“Okay, I do like the sound of that.” Stiles agrees.

“I thought you would.”


	12. Remember me Stiles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles odd behavior continues, and the Sheriff asks for Chris' help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too sudden, but I have been wanting to get to this point for a little while now, might as well run with it while the creative juices are flowing.

You know when things start to get better, and for once in your life you thought you were clear, yeah well, Stiles was having this very problem. He woke up groggy as hell, almost fell asleep in his bowl of cereal, his dad had to drive him to school so the Jeep wouldn't end up crashed. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to Roscoe, okay? At school there was this ringing in his ears, and Lydia kept giving him these looks, then dragged him to the girl's bathroom and applied concealer under his eyes. He was looking pretty void at the moment, and felt it too, and Lydia had to console him from the other side of the stall until he came out.

He sucked more than usual while out on the lacrosse field. “What happened to you Stiles? You really let yourself go.” Leave it to the coach to rub things in, ouch. Scott looked scandalized, which meant he probably agreed but was too nice to say anything about it, bless his kind heart. Kira even looked worried, more than usual, god if those two weren't meant for one another... Where was he? Oh yeah, Derek picked him up from school to teach him some self defense. And that was where he was at, out in the woods, getting his ass kicked by a former alpha.

“Stiles, you're not even trying.” Derek who was once grumpy, now more patient, looked directly at him.

“I know, but I'm tired.” He gives a big showy yawn, jack cracking.

“You don't say?” Sarcastic shit. “You only mention it every five minutes or so.” Gives him the look.

“Cut me some slack, okay. I'm human.” He wasn't pouting, not one bit.

“Stop it with the bottom lip, now come at me again.” Derek takes a stance. He had grass stains on the seat of his pants and tank top, tan skin glowing with a sheen of sweat. While Stiles looked like death, broken and run over multiple times. “Stiles! Focus.”

“Hmm, what?” He slurs, then passes out. Derek is there in time to catch him, nostrils flaring, catching an odd odor coming from the human. It smelled like... gun powder. How could that be? He did ride with his dad, but even then it wouldn't make sense, and something familiar, just as he about caught it, he sneezed. It happened every time he got close, so he took it as a loss.

Just then Scott came out of clearing and came to a dead stop once he seen Derek holding Stiles. “What the hell happened?” He rushed over to his best friend.

“I don't know, one minute I was telling him to pay attention, and the next he passes out on me.” Stiles moans low in his throat, eye lids fluttering, he turns his head and nuzzles into Derek's neck, causing the wolf to shiver in reflex.

“What happened?” Stiles asks as he opens his eyes, and noticed just how close he was to the older man, arms wrapped around him, and he was scenting him without meaning to. “Oh, hey, Derek. Sorry about that.” Once they figured it wouldn't happen again, the Were let him stand on his own. “Well I'm calling it a night, which one is driving me home?”

“I will.” Scott stepped up, eyes telling Derek to back off, which caused his inner wolf to whine. “Lets go buddy. Maybe a good night sleep will help, want me to stay over?”

“Yeah, that'd be great. See you sourwolf.” He waves at him, then leaves with the younger wolf. Derek's stomach clenches at the use of the nickname he gave him several months ago.

*

“Parrish said you needed to see me?” Chris Argent walks in and pauses, eyes growing wide. There were pictures of Stiles everywhere, and it made him think of Allison and Matt, causing his jaw to clench.

“I need your advice on how to catch a wolf.” John checks his shotgun, full of wolfsbane infused ammo.

“You know, I'm not really into that much after...”

“I know, part of me understands, but he's after my son. Just give me something here.” Rubs at his tired eyes as the other man gazes at the sight before him. “There's pictures of my son in states of undress.” The sheriff swallows thickly. “Of him in the locker room, out on the field, driving his car, even of him out seeing his mom's grave. Private time, it's like he's being violated all over again.” Tears slip out of his eyes. “I don't know how you do it, I'd just rather shoot myself than lose Stiles.” Sobs out a breath when a strong hand grips his shoulder.

“Hang in there sheriff, I've got your back.” His blues eyes turned icy. “We'll catch this son of a bitch... And when we do...”

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.” They both give each other a grim look.

*

Stiles kept looking at the note, something about it seemed familiar. The writing style, if only he could remember just where he seen it before. He was about to join Derek when something told him to turn around, and when he did, he froze in panic. “No! You're dead.”

“Well, as you can see Mr. Stilinski, I'm alive and well.” That same condescending tone, smirk. Eyes lighting up red as he comes closer. “I made a bargain, you know.”

“But I seen the body, I was there!” Stiles keeps talking as if the other man didn't speak.

“So was I.” Fangs drop low, then a growl. “Always so eager to make new friends weren't you? Yet the moment you arrive, you flip my world upside down with that taunting mouth. Oh what I wouldn't do with that mouth of yours Stiles...” Gives a low chuckle. “Getting under my skin, making me so hot for you, yet I want to strangle you, mark you up, make you mine.” The voice gets faster and higher pitched. “And nothing can stand in my way.” He rushes for the human...

“No, no this isn't real. Wake up...!”

“Too late.” Stiles couldn't even scream out loud, but sent a screech that rivaled a banshee deep inside his mind, hoping someone would hear him.

*

Derek begins to pace, looking at the clearing, listening for that rapid heart beat only to see Scott come into view. “Have you seen Stiles? He was supposed to be several minutes ago.”

“No, he was alert enough to drive to school today.” Derek growls. “My mom checked him over, assured that it was low blood sugar or something, hasn't exactly been eating a lot. So Stiles should be coming.”

“Well he's not here yet.” Derek goes back to pacing, eyes trailing, as if he'd appear.

“Don't worry, he'll be here soon.”

“Have you noticed something different about Stiles'? Like the way he smells?” He asks.

“Uh dude, you have to be more specific.”

“Like I don't know, something off. I thought he smelled like gun powder, the medication gives off its own odor, but it hasn't really stayed the same.” Scott tilts his head.

“It can do that?”

“Yeah.” Eyes wide. “Why aren't you getting this?”

“Hold on dude, just calm down okay? I um, you know the smell of those lighters? Just before it runs out of fluid?” Derek nods. “Well, kind of like that.”

“So, I'm not going crazy then?”

“No you're not.” Then both suddenly seize, a strange wave trickling through. 

“I need to get to the house.” Doesn't bother with the vehicle, instead just runs there, crashing through the door, hears nothing but his own pulse thundering in his ears. “Stiles? Stiles are you here?” Climbs up the stairs to find an empty room when Lydia walks in behind, eyes glazed over, looking haunted. Suddenly she screams, and Derek feels something hot pierce his chest. Stiles is gone...


	13. The fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up to find himself chained to a bed, Derek asks Lydia what she knows, and the sheriff finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, my apologies. I tend to doubt myself a bit.
> 
> This is a slightly different AU, should of mentioned that earlier, due to who the alpha is.

Stiles wakes up slowly, mind in a fog. His mouth was dry, feeling like it was stuffed with cotton, and then there was his head, a slow steady dull pounding. Goes to feel for it only to not be able to, his eyes grow big, and jerks hard. There was a metal clang, so he looks to see his hands wrapped not only in cuffs, which would be easy for him to get out of, hello son of a sheriff. But there were heavy chains as well, and it caused strain on his arms so he stops fighting. Moans against whatever is blocking his mouth, rolls his eyes, of course their was tape on his mouth.

“Hello there Mr. Stilinski.” The man walks into the room. “How are you feeling?” Stiles glares at him. “You think I'm stupid? I know how toxic that mouth can be. Maybe in a bit to get you something to drink, but I have things to do.” Gives a feral smile, something that he was used to seeing in the classroom, but this was so much worse...

As soon as the so called alpha left Stiles thrashed with all he had, not much left, but enough anger to burn and level a city. Huffed deep breathes, nostrils flaring wildly, the alarm system blaring loud, for once working right. A movement caught his eye, so he turns to look to see a fox staring back at him. A very expressive one at that, in the window, lowering it's brows, tilting it's head before tucking its tail and running once Harris stepped outside. A hiss sounds in his ear and it makes him jump, shoulder painfully jerking under the pressure, causing Stiles to sob out in pain.

Closes his eyes and counts quickly, then slowly, picturing Derek in his mind, his eyes, the way he looks at him. The way the wolf walks, and how he feels against his body, so hot and right. Opens his eyes back up to see that there was no other being in the room. Which had seen better days, walls with cracked and chipped paint, marks along the ceiling from where it had leaked, a bulb hanging from the fixture that had wires showing. It made him shiver looking at that. Then he sees them, the pictures, hundreds of them. From when he had his buzz cut, to recently, letting him know that Harris' obsession had been around for a while. There was even some of Derek on his own, wearing his usual soft Henley, tight jeans and sunglasses. Carrying something out of a pharmacy, others of him battered and bloody.

That must of meant he had followed him as well to study his weaknesses, his behavior. Probably was even around for their sessions, pack meets, every where. Stiles starts to cry, eyes stinging, chin quivering. If something happened to Derek then life would be meaningless to some extent. The new alpha was going after the biggest threat, Stiles' mate. He closes his eyes and lets himself cry it out before exhausting himself to sleep.

*

Derek turns to Lydia and shakes her, out of fear and desperation. “He can't be dead, what the hell is going on, why did you scream.”

She fights off a shudder, but her frame is still being racked by chills. “You weren't dead when I showed up screaming at you, now were you? I heard him yell, and I couldn't help but vocalize it. He's in serious trouble Derek, we have to help him. It's bad. I can't... I can't.” Tears stream down her cheeks. She couldn't lose someone else, it would destroy her.

Scott took deep breaths, trying to fight the change, but his voice still had the growl. “We go to his dad and tell him, the more people involved, the more chance we have of finding him alive.” He grabs Derek's forearm who fights him off, but Scott doesn't let go, just holds on so hard that the other wolf's bones creak. “We will find him. We will. You gotta believe that.”

“I don't know what I believe any more.” His eyes are flickering between a glowing blue, and it's natural ring of colors, brown around the pupil, to break out into green, and a ring of blue to finish it. “If something happens to him, you'll need to put me down.”

“That far gone?” Peter asks him.

“Have been since I first laid eyes on him.” His uncle nods, an uncharacteristic sadness to his own blue eyes, if that were to happen, that would only leave Cora who was down south. Peter would truly be alone save for Chris who was battling his own demons, and having double crossed everyone else, hell he had no place here in this world either. Damn that was a depressing thought.

*

Sheriff Stilinski didn't take the news well, in fact he broke down and cried. It was like getting news of Claudia all over again, and when the tears died off, anger boiled over. The deputies flinched when the noise could be overheard coming from John's office, and Parrish knew, and knew that his work day had only begun, and wouldn't stop until Stiles was found.

Chris was called and vowed his corporation to the cause. Grabbing things and stuffing them into a duffel bag, things to help slow down the alpha if they happen to cross paths.

They take the cruisers and park them at the Stilinski home, the neighbors, curious, come out and watch with wide frightened eyes. And while John was on the radio, a chill iced down his spine as he spies a fox, his wife's favorite animal as it eyes him dead in the eye. The first thought that crosses his mind is Harris, and with a blink of an eye, the animal is gone.

He would have to call Melissa and go over the report of Harris' body, because something was amiss.

*

“He was considered clinically dead, John. Even Stiles came back from the trip to look at the body, hell, it even started to look decomposed almost. Didn't have a smell, but it looked dead. No heart beat, didn't hear anything in the lungs. But the wound on the neck looked different than the others, more jagged, which means he could have turned like Kate. Even Peter came back from the dead, so it is possible. I gotta go, but you call me if you need anything, I mean it John. You go find that boy and bring him home.” The sheriff ends the call and sighs deeply.

Behind him Derek is standing there, eyes wide and lost, trying so hard to catch a scent, any scent when he hears words drift over his way.

'yeah, the sheriff's kid.' 'he was always an odd one.' 'how do we know that he didn't run away.'

His eyes flicker blue, Scott stands in front of him, hissing out words. “What are you doing? Your eyes, they turned, stop that.” Even one of the deputies joins the conversation.

“Did us a favor if you ask me, always hated having him around, questioning my work.” Derek's fangs drop, claws popping out and he growls low and deep, heading towards the man who said it.

“Derek, Derek what are you doing? Stop, you won't be able to help if, if you get into trouble. Stop!” He knows that if he uses his alpha voice that everyone would hear, and he couldn't chance that considering just how many people were around.

“Hale, just tell me who said it and I will get him out of here.” Parrish looks him in the eyes, his own flashing clay colored. The wolf just rumbles and glares in the direction, the deputy then tells the other to go get something to eat and wait at the station for word. He leaves with a squeal of tires. “Okay, just go back to where he was last seen and Chris will meet you there. We will do what is needed here, Scott and Kira go too, and search as well.”

“Okay, we will all let each other know about what is going on. Keep your phones charged and on, let's go.”


	14. the bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is time running out for Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger.

When Stiles wakes next, his thirst was getting worse, and it even felt like he had a fever that had broken recently, leaving the teen sweaty and weak. Harris walks in with a manic smile and it makes his heart pound in fear, knowing full well that the wolf could hear it. Whimpering lightly when the tape was being removed so he could sip through a straw, doing so slowly at first, then he gets greedy. “That's enough for now, you'll get sick if I give you anymore.”

“I need to pee.” Stiles' voice was raspy, barely there as he spoke.

“You'll go in an empty bottle.” Taking a beat up milk jug, holding it up for the teen to see, then releases Stiles' right arm.

The teen releases his full bladder with much embarrassment, and Harris gives him that grin again. “Nothing I haven't seen before, Stiles.” After, he just lays back down and puts his arm back up near the chain, he has no hope of getting free quite yet and there was no need to injure himself. “You're quiet.” The man sounds surprised, and gets a shrug in response before the human falls back to sleep.

*

When he wakes next he notices that nearly twenty four hours have passed, and it makes him nervous. The lack of food and water was taking it's toll, as was not having any of his medication. And instead of being a bundle of uncontainable nerves, his eyes felt leaden, body unresponsive. He knows that if they didn't find him, that he might not see them again, he turns his head and cries quietly. Tears dripping down over his nose, tries to take a deep breath, and then starts shaking from how hard he's crying, deep wrenching sobs. 

After the crying jag, he felt himself succumb to the slumber, mind going to his family and friends, heart and mind both reaching out for Derek, desperate to be heard...

*

“What are we doing here? I haven't picked anything up.” Derek huffed out an impatient breath.

“I'm just setting some things up to see if he disturbs anything. And when I come back, what I find might be able to tell us more about him.” The wolf goes back to old habits and rolls his eyes, but Chris understands. It's a miracle the once alpha isn't feral. “Got everything you need?” Derek raises his brow. “Just asking.” The Were was going to stay out that night, hoping to catch a glimpse of the newly changed wolf. “Watch your back.”

“I know what I'm doing.” His voice is iron wrapped in velvet.

“Stiles needs you in once piece Derek.”

“You don't think I know that? I failed him.”

“No, you haven't. This guy is cunning. Doubting your powers only gives him an advantage.” Argent reaches out and hands him a transmitter. “Push it if you ever find yourself in trouble, just in case. The past has humbled me, and this is Beacon Hills.” Nods his head and walks back to his vehicle to gather more equipment.

*

Stiles is floating on the planes of being half awake, when Harris walks into the room, sitting on the small night stand near the bed and begins to talk. “I have been alone for a while, and for the most part while human I didn't have the need for others in my life. Why would I?” Crosses his ankles and sighs. “Then I was given the gift to start anew. I hated being a teacher, but it was a job. Then Kate happened, she really knew how to work people for what she wanted, and was great at it.” Stiles manages a quiet snarl. “Now that I'm alpha, I've decided to take you on as mate, and we will start a pack together. And if you're with me, Scott can't refuse. Also once I get rid of Derek... You see, things are starting to come together for us Stiles. We will be a pair.” Gives that eerie grin, red eyes reflecting in the room and Stiles shudders, knowing that if he bit him, he wouldn't survive.

*

He loves it when they scream, it makes the blood pump in his heart faster, lungs filling with air, a rush like no other, and soon his beta will be joining him. Jumps on the prey, relishing in her scream of terror, biting into the vulnerable neck, warm copper blood coating his mouth as he emits a growl. He knows Derek is out there, and this is a message 'come find me if you dare.' Releasing only when the woman grows quiet, red eyes roaming the area, then he lets out a laugh. Nothing could stop him now...

*

Derek comes awake once the stillness around him starts, startling him into action, but when he arrives just moments later it was already too late. He decides to contact his Uncle for advice.

“Hello Nephew.” Same simpering voice.

“I found a body.” Derek's voice is quivering now.

“Where?”

“Not far from where I was stationed.”

“We're running out of time.” Derek blinks at the word 'we'.

“So what we do?” He asks.

“I think it's time I tell you a little story about my mate.”

“How the hell is this going to help me with the alpha?” Snarling into the phone.

“You need to prepared for everything Derek.” The tone makes him shiver, now afraid.

“I'm on my way...”

*

Stiles feels the mattress bounce beneath him, and he groans, trying to move away, but it does him no good, gagging as Harris forces his mouth onto his, the trace of copper still there.

“Now, don't be like that.” Simply ignoring the protests coming from the human. “It's time to join me.”

“No, wait...” He cries out when fangs pierce his pale neck, the possessive growl vibrating along his jugular. Icy fire races along his veins, the bite acting like venom and it was only a matter of time before his body loses it's fight and starts to shut down.

Harris laughs as he pulls back, nothing but satisfaction as he eyes his work, tears falling from Bambi eyes, a gasp falling from open lips. “What's done is done, our lives start now Stiles.” The young man blacks out.

*

A shrill piercing scream echoes through the night, bringing Derek's head up, causing him to rush that must faster to meet Peter. He knows deep in his soul that Stiles is in trouble, stumbling as he feels fangs tear at his neck. Stiles! He falls to his knees, head going back as he lets out an anguished howl that is heard from miles away.

*

Scott and Kira pause in what they talking about, eyes meeting one another, then shiver when they hear Lydia scream, as Derek's howl comes shortly after.

“Shit, Stiles is in trouble, we need to go.” Scott jumps up.

“Where are we headed?” She asks, putting on her shoes.

“To find him before it's too late.

*

Peter jerks his head, ears straining, eyes wild. Jumps into action once Derek falls through the door, in agony. “Here, get on the couch, I'll grab some ice. Stay there, don't move. I have some info that may help you...”


	15. mate bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells him the power of a mate's healing 'touch'  
> Stiles continues to worsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, took me long enough to update. I'm hoping to have this done by a certain date, and not have it turn to shit. Thanks for reading along.
> 
> As far as the alpha goes, I feel as a person he was a bit... sadistic in a way in his ways, but as a new alpha and the innocent kills, it just made it worse, confusing even Stiles.

Derek stands there, heart beating rabbit fast in his chest, while Peter sits, eyes trained on him. “There is something that you don't know about my mate. It was not to be taken lightly, which is why I swore to your mom not to tell anyone. She'd know if I even thought about it.”

“So why are you telling this me now.” Derek asks, breathing coming in harsh pants.

“Because, if he were to get bitten and it didn't take, your bite Derek, could save him.” His eyes grow sad for a second, thinking of his late fiance, of what happened to her, them. His nephew brings his focus back to the here and now.

“I don't know what you mean, if an alpha bites him, which I no longer am, how could my bite do any good?”

“Story time.” Peter begins, much to Derek's dismay. “You have to hear it.” The younger wolf stills and listens. “My mate and I were traveling, enjoying or engagement when we stop by this little Inn one night. I was told that it was neutral there, but it seems that there was a dispute right before we arrived. A feral alpha bit my barely pregnant fiance.” Derek stills at this. “It wasn't taking, I was going to lose both of them, so I called Talia...” Pauses a moment, blue eyes shining with unshed tears. “She tells me if the bond is strong enough, and if that we were truly mates, that my bite would save her life.”

“How?” The wolf sounds desperate.

“It's the connection. A spark.” His eyes glow for a moment, he knows about Stiles' special power. “My fiance was a little bit like Claudia, always bright and smart. So I did it, I bit her.” Looks down at his hands, still seeing the black blood that covered them. “We lost the baby, nearly lost her too, but she was strong. Still mostly human, but knew when I was in trouble, or doing something stupid. My mate's senses were stronger after that, and we were blessed because while we lost one, we were still expecting...”

Derek stares at his uncle, smelling his hurt, hating that he could do nothing about it. Then it hits him, he grits out, angry. “I could have saved Paige.”

Peter shakes his head sadly. “Your connection wasn't strong enough. She was your mate, yes, but it wouldn't have done any good. Talia knew, but never said anything. I'm sorry for that Derek. But now that you know, we need to team up and...”

“That spark, could it help me find him?” Looks hopeful.

“You could try.” Shrugs his shoulder.

“Then that's exactly what I'm going to do. You call Chris, and then go from there.”

“You'll be careful, right?” No answer. “Right Derek?”

“I can't promise anything until Stiles is safe.”

*

Stiles is wheezing for breath, lungs starving for oxygen, head cloudy due to all the pain, organs fighting the change. Harris' alpha red eyes seem demonic behind his glasses, a pleased look on his face as he trails finger tips along Stiles' throat where the bite was. “Why did you do this? You didn't have to turn me, I could have been just as good staying human.” His throat more dry now that he's trying to speak.

“Don't be silly, you would have done me no good in that form, too weak.” He has no clue that Stiles is a spark, not only that but could have been an ally, Like Morrell or even Deaton. “It's better this way, no one will be able to stop us now. And if they try, I can always kill you and take your power.” Stiles shivers, the kills that the newly wolf has committed taking their toll. “They would be too busy crying for you, they wouldn't know what hit him. Now I'm off to finish Derek once and for all.” The human cries at that, just the thought of his mate in pain makes his heart seize. “Stay tight Stiles.” He laughs at his joke.

*

Derek is frantic to find some kind of clue after talking to his uncle when the fox he had seen earlier walks across his path. It's wounded, limping, body bowed down by the pain, a bite mark on the neck area. Derek hisses and the animal turns to him, eyes a glowing amber, spitting magic and spark, it coughs and wheezes, shuddering from terror, knowing it was going to die. The wolf walks up to it, causing the fox to tilt its head to the side, eyes assessing him, then lays down, belly showing, letting the Were know that the fox trusts him.

“I could get you to Deaton, but I don't know if that would help or not.” The fox bows its head, as if saying okay. Derek could feel the spark jump from him, to the animal and back to him. Just then Stiles' voice whispers out into the night 'Find me Derek, before it's too late.' It sounds weak to him, the fox looks back at him then gags, stomach churning. “I got you buddy, let's get you to Deaton, he's close by, then I'll find Stiles.” It yips weakly.

*

“What do we have here?” The vet grimaces at the sight. “Would be best to put him down.” Derek pales. Deaton takes a better look, then his eyes grow wide. “Draw some pain from him and I will do my best. I feel as though this animal is a link to Stiles.”

“How?” Derek wonders out loud.

“Stiles' nature is closest to the fox, and that is one of the reasons why the nogistune chose him. Bring him over here. But I'm afraid that it doesn't look good for him, or either of them for that matter.” The fox's breathing gets lighter as the wolf draws its pain, even weak as he is, it licks Derek's wrist in thanks and then passes out.

*

Stiles stays out for a while, the burden of the bite taking it's toll, and he even thought he heard Derek tell him that it was okay, felt like he was floating while some of his pain was being leeched away. The strength and heat from the wolf seeping into his cold skin and bones. Even the rattling in his lungs eased some. The wolf's name slipped from slumbering lips and it made the jealous alpha rage into the night.

*

Chris looks up from his maps scattering across his massive oak desk when a figure shows up at his doorway. “Be with you in just a moment.” Rakes his nails over his gray beard, bright blue eyes piercing in the dark. A familiar scent reaches him and it causes his head to jerk up. “How did you get in?”

“Oh, I have my way...” Gives a feral grin, claws shaped into little pin pricks, dangling to show him just how he did it. “Now about my nephew.”

“That's what I'm working on at the moment, Hale.” His voice bit the name out. The wolf is on him in a flash. “Now's not the time.” Shivers under the touch.

“We need to talk about this.” Peter purrs out the words.

“Once the time is more appropriate we will.” Chris bites out.

“Promise me.” He breathes along the muscular neck.

“Promise, now stop wasting time, and help me out.”

*

Derek pats the sickly fox on the head, then kisses his ear, whispering into it that he would find Stiles, and that they would both make it. Deaton is just removing his rubber gloves.

“Time is running out Derek, do you have a plan?”

“Find the alpha, and go from there.” The wolf's eyes bleed blue, and there's a feral smile that could put Peter's to shame, it causes the vet and the animals in the room next to them shiver in fear and respect.


	16. alpha... beta... omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek closes in on where Stiles is, can he manage to save his mate in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me this long to post this. I was having a horrible block. This chapter is a little short, but not having anything posted this long, I figured I would give you all something.
> 
> Let me know if there are any mistakes, I wrote and uploaded it on mobile. please take note of the new tags, and if I should add any...

Stiles goes in and out of lucidity. Hot and cold all at once, his insides are boiling. But his skin is dull and icy, giving the appearance of a corpse. Somehow through it all the human and fox keep their connection. Thinks he hears the alpha but he can't be too sure. Feral snarls, screams of horror ringing in his ears. Snaps of strong jaws along with the clacking of teeth. "He's coming for..." 

* 

The smell is the first warning that Derek gets. He is close. The smell of death and sickness in the night air. Just as he turns the corner to spy the run down building, a body clashes with his. The wolf's fangs drop, saliva dripping from the points.

"You can't have him." Harris laughs.

Derek snarls at him, ready to fight. "Do you think that it's goingto be that easy? That I would just let any of you walk away?" The former teacher looks crazed as he circles the wolf. "Stiles is mine, he isn't going anywhere. But you, I have plans for all of you..."

Those words make the born wolf pause for a split second before he attacks. His heart pumping due to the rush, eyes bleeding blue. A snarl upon his lips.

It doesn't matter if the injuries will take longer to heal, that just maybe he may be too wounded to even heal. All that matters is getting to Stiles before it is too late.

Harris avoids the swipe of claws with a laugh. "That all you got, Derek. Kate was right, you are pathetic," he taunts. "It was a pleasure helping your family burn alive. Just too bad you wasn't there," Harris gives a feral grin. Knowing his words make the other wolf doubt himself. He is counting on it.

Derek shakes his head, the words falling flat. All because of his mate, and gives an earth shaking roar. Harris looks worried, as he should. Stiles has given Derek a new lease on life, he may fall back on old habits like anyone else. But something changed along the way. All because the selfless bravery of his human mate. Even if they weren't mates he would go through hell for him.

*

Stiles is now floating above the pain, surrounded by mist. (When did that happen?) A familiar voice calling out, reaching him over the fog. "Mom?" He asks.

"Stiles," smile bright and maternal.

He runs to her, body shuddering with sobs. "It's okay. It will be over soon," she assures him while holding him close. He is all grown up now. Tall and handsome, smart as well.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks, something not sitting right. "Mom?" She sighs.

"Listen baby. I am here because you're in limbo," eyes suddenly sad.

"Derek?"

"Fine at the moment," she tells him after a moment. Stiles droops with sudden relief at the news. "But who knows what can happen?" Claudia reminds him gently. He burrows his head into her shoulder, feeling her hair tickle his nose. Any other time he would feel safe, but he knows this isn't a dream. Their lives are on the line.

* 

"Keep up, omega," Harris taunts and slices through the jacket Derek is wearing. The Were grits his teeth at the pain, then takes a chunk out of the other wolf's arm with his fangs. The threatening growl shakes the ground. "It will be such a pleasure to kill you..."

*  
As much as Stiles missed his mom, he now worries over his fate. Along with his family and friends. Claudia starts to croon a familar song and he begins to feel heavy. As though something is weighing him down.

*

"Come now, that can't be all. Or is it?" The alpha leaps back, so fast the movements are a blur. Derek stumbles from the sudden loss of blood, losing foucs. Vision wavers, trees starting to sway, ground feeling like it tilts to and fro. Derek shakes his head, trying his best to focus. He hasn't felt this bad since he was poisoned.

"That's right Derek. Go to sleep. May you never wake up..."

He falls to the ground with a thud.

*

Everything starts to fade to black, leaving the human shaken, not to mention frightened. On the wind he hears his mother call to him to hold on and stay strong. After that, sudden stillness.

*

"Derek!" A harsh female voice rushes out at him along with the wind.

"Mom?" Derek manages to slur.

"Get up! It is all a trick. It is all but an illusion. Your mate needs you, get up!" With that everything becomes clear again. He shifts slightly before rising, blue eyes glowing, a feral smile upon his lips.

"What the... you should not be up. Time to finish this for good," Harris' voice trembles.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," the other Were purrs. Crouches slightly, grin getting bigger, eyes brighter, before a roar shakes the alpha to his core. "You afraid yet?" A smirk stays upon Derek's lips. "Becasue you should be. I was born wolf. I have been all three, alpha, beta, omega_" he ticks off. "Oh, and human too. You're nothing to me, nothing stands in my way. Especially not you," Harris could hardly blink before Derek was on him, mouth open wide with more teeth than possible, all of them sharp. All the alpha can get out is a strangled gurgle before life bleeds out of him. Derek just cracks his neck, before turning and leaving him there for the others to take care of. He has more impotant matters to attend to.

*

Derek slides into the room, eyes back their orginal rainbowed hue, taking in the sight before him. He thinks about sinking to his knees, howling out to the moon, but makes himself walk to the bed. To the still body laying there. Blood, sweat and urine hit the sensitive nose. Along with the unmistakable odor of death.

No heartbeat greets him, no breath, nothing but void and silence. Derek starts to sob softly, whimpering at the sight. Thinking of Boyd...

*  
He gently moves the body of his mate. Making himself gather the strength and courage to do what needs to be done. Spies the mark on the once flawless neck, nose scrunching up as he fights the bile in the back of his throat. Nuzzles the other side, right below the ear, the scent now fading. Whispering apologies along the lifeless flesh, where the pulse once thrummed with countless energy.

Breathes in to take a big breath, eyes fillng with tears, his fangs sink into the skin. The sound loud in the room, tears slipping down unchecked. Derek waits, and waits, but nothing happens...

*

What seems like hours, but only mere moments have passed when the bite from the alpha starts to swell. Derek watches, entranced by it.

The once lifeless body draws up, arches off of the bed. The wound suddenly explodes, the poison from Harris' bite escaping, the smell is horrid. Derek gags, but fights it down. Eyes snap open, and Siles jack-knives with sudden movement. A harsh breath escapes, thundering pulse soon follows. Stiles is alive...


	17. In your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles to the hospital then calls the oack to let them know some of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you see any mistakes. Sorry to end it off here. It has been a while since I last posted something.

Derek quakes with relief, his mate wheezes for oxygen, taking big gulping breaths. He is alive, color returning once more, the gray fading slowly. Stiles jerks, eyes wide with fear, and the young man whimpers.

"He's gone Stiles," Derek tells him gently. Wild honeyed eyes meet his own.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm here. Do you think you can move? Take you to get looked at?" Suddenly his lips are being covered by his mate's, and he shivers. But sinks into the feeling, veins singing, head swimming. He returns it with feeling, cupping the back of Stiles' neck, thumb caressing nape. It takes all his strength just to pull back, but he somehow manages to do so. "Stiles," he tries again.

"Don't leave me, please!" Stiles sobs out. Eyes swimming with tears, fingers digging into Derek's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere, not without you," he tells him gently. That is enough for Stiles. The Were lifts the younger man in his arms, nuzzling him gently, pressing kisses on his temple.

They leave behind the building, Alpha and head toward the hospital. Once there and he was postive that Stiles was indeed fine, he would make the calls. But not until then.

"I'm cold," Stiles whimpers.

"I got you baby. I got you," Derek repeats. The human's core temp is still low, but rises slowly. "We'll get you warmed up," he promises.

"Thirsty," Stiles croaks out. Derek falters for a step, but manages to catch himself. His mate sounds so broken, child like. It cuts him deeper than any previous wound could.

"Almost there," Derek tries to reassure him the best he can.

"Don't leave me," Stile repeats right before he passes out.

* ^-^ *

Melissa is on the phone when they arrive. Derek looking pale himself, but it's who he is holding that grabs her attention. "Oh my god!" She runs to their side. "Stiles, baby, oh my god!" The nurse begins to sob.

"He passed out. He was dead when I found him," he explains.

That snaps her out of it, she starts barking orders for a doctor stat, hand on the back of Derek's own wounded shoulder, but the wolf doesn't care about that.

"Honey, you have to stay back," her eyes are pleading with him.

"Make sure to give him plently of water, he said he was thirsty, and cold..."

"Yes, we will take good care of him. Call John and the others, okay?" Nodding at him.

"Yeah, okay," he watches as they scurry around his mate. Oxygen on hand, an i.v. being rushed in. It makes him feel sick, lost and alone.

John is feeling out of his mind, waist deep in papers that he needs to look at just before the phone rings. Hates looking at them, none of them matter, not nearly as much as getting his son back. It was hard enough without Claudia around... but now.

The sudden ringing of his cell snaps him out of it, just as Deputy Parrish walks in. With shaking fingers, John says hello.

"Sheriff?" A trembling voice asks through crackling reception.

"Did you find him?" The sheriff asks desperately.

"He's at the hospital getting looked at. Melissa_" the phone cuts out.

"I'm on my way," he looks up at his best deputy, eyes tired. "I'd like for you to come with me. Then take a look at the crime scene," John says as he lifts hinself out of his chair.

"Okay sir," Jordan nods before walking to his desk to search for his keys. He offers to drive the sheriff, knowing full well that he'd decline. "I'll pick up some good coffee, and donuts on the way there," he adds. John caves in and agrees.

* ^-^ *

Derek calls his uncle next, who answers on the third ring. "Nephew," he begins.

"Cut the shit, Uncle. I got a body for you to dispose of," Derek grits out.

"I'm on my way. Where are you?" He asks. Derek can hear him rustle around for what he thinks are clothes.

"At the hospital."

"Stiles?" Peter inquires.

"Dead when I found him," the wolf's chest clenches at the memory.

"Be there in a few," the lines goes dead.

Next up is Scott, but it's Kira who picks up. "Okay. I'll wake him up and let him know."

"Let him rest for a little bit. I will text you updates," Derek tells her.

"Okay. Talk to you soon," the fox assures him.

Derek goes back to his seat, and prepares hinself for a long wait.

* ^-^ *  
Chris' nose twitches at the smell, while Peter's eyes are giving an eerie glow. "So, about us," the former aplha begins.

"You just won't give up will you?" Chris already knows the answer to that. No matter how much he tries to distance himself from this life, he gets pulled back in everytime.

"Why should I?" The Were simpers.

"Tonight you will have your answer," Chris grits out. "But first I have some things to attend to."

"Like what?"

"You'll be in the know if need be," is all the hunter gives him.

*^-^*

Stiles hates needles. Loathes the way they glint in the light. Long and sharp, just waiting to pierce you. More than that though was just how many times his Mom had to take chemo, get her blood work done. It was a nightmare watching that. So to him needles equal sickness. So it was a surprise to him when he wakes to an I.V. in his hand, another in his arm drawing blood. Stiles groans low in his throat. Overhead lights hurting his brain. His mouth is dry, a spot on his neck hurts. What the hell is going on?

"Stiles?" A familiar voice asks, he turns his head from where its coming from. "Here take a drink of this," a straw is brought to his chapped lips. He whimpers once refreshing water soothes his throat. The nurse waits until he drinks his fill, smiling softly at him. "Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital," he croaks out.

"Correct. Can you tell me what hurts?" She watches as he brings his hand up to the bite. Melissa had bandaged it up, the fewer questions the better.

"Anything else?" She busies herself by adding a blanket fresh from the dryer.

"My head. Stomach burns too," he adds.

"We'll get you something to eat soon. Anything special?" He shakes his head no.

"Just hot."

"No problem. We are going to let Derek and John see you once we get you situated into another room. I will be back to check on things," she assures him.

"Thanks for looking out for me," he whispers as he is being pulled back to sleep.

 

"Anything for you." 

*^-^*

Melissa takes a deep breath to pull herself together before heading over to a very tired looking sheriff. Still looking visably shaken, though no one could fault him for that. Their eyes meet before she nods to him and Derek. They follow her down the hall for more privacy.

"His blood pressure has gotten more stable, temp up enough to where we can move him to another room. Still going to keep giving him fluids as he is still dehydrated. Stiles asked for something hot to eat. He is resting at the moment."

John sighs out loud, rubbing a hand over his face. "Is my boy going to be alright?"

"Pretty sure Stiles is going to be just fine," she finally smiles.

"Thank you for looking after him for us Melissa," Derek tells her.

"Of course. It was scary seeing him like that, not going to lie," she tells them honestly. Melissa gives in and pats Derek's shoulder before wrapping her arms around the sheriff. They cling to one another.

"When I got that phone call, I for sure thought-" John begins to say.

"Ssh. Your boy is safe now." There are tears in her voice. Derek feels like he shouldn't be there. That they need to have their moment without harsh lights and prying eyes. He clears his throat as the end the hug.

"I'm going to change and then I'll meet you at the diner. Melissa you want anything?" Derek asks the nurse, possibly the best damn one there.

"Oh yes. Thick burger, with lettuce and tomatoes. Fries too, thanks hon."

Derek nods at her and the sheriff before taking off but not before walking down where Stiles is being kept.

"He's not being very subtle," Melissa remarks. When John looks at her, she points to the wolf who is currently scenting the air.

"I never was with Claudia either," the sheriff mutters.

"I remember." John snorts at that. "Come on, I will get you a cup of the good coffee while you wait for Derek."

"Thanks Melissa for everything," he begins to say more after but she stops him.

"God knows he drives me crazy but I won't let anything happen to him while he is here," her tone serious.

"I know that now. When did I start falling for you?" John asks, his lack of sleep causing his filter to quit completely.

"I imagine the same time I started falling for your sorry butt." She scoffs at John's scandalized look. "Please like you are the only one who feels anything," she speaks easily. Pauses for a beat before she continues to say "I don't exactly sleep around or anything."

"God... Melissa. That is not what I meant."

"I know that John. But this is serious for me too." The sheriff nods his head to let her know he gets what she's trying to say.


	18. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has vistors while steadily getting better. He has his sarcasm back just fine.  
> An almost kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a long time to get around to... Sorry about that folks.  
> Not beta read, all screw ups are mine.

Lydia is still shaken from the whole ordeal, but she manages to shower and tries to get some rest. Her mom keeps giving her pitying looks, and it only makes the red head feel worse. The cell phone that is laying next to her on the bed starts to vibrate. “Hello?” Lydia’s voice is still hoarse, not to mention her throat is raw from all the screaming.

“Lydia?” Derek’s voice sounds timid on the other line.

“Yeah,” she manages to rasp out.

“Listen, I want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn’t have snapped at you earlier.”

“You were frightened,” the banshee softly tells him.

“That’s no excuse for how I treated you.” A short pause. “I found Stiles.” Lydia clenches a closed fist to her mouth to stifle a sob, tears starting to swell. “He wasn’t breathing when I got there. Someone he came back. He’s at the hospital now, and he’s stabilized.”

“Oh thank god,” she breathes out.

“He’s allowed visitors, stop by anytime,” the wolf tells her. “One more thing,” he clears his throat, “I should be thanking you. Your abilities, they can be a gift. You may not see it that way, but they are. They were given to you for a reason. And maybe in time you will accept it. Thanks, Lydia.”

“Yeah,” is all she manages to get out.

*

Derek tips the diner when he picks up the food, getting tired yet thankful smiles in return. He hands Melissa her food first, and she bites into it with relish. “So good, thank you Derek. Sheriff is in the room with Stiles, you can go right in,” she says with a full mouth.

“No problem.” He smiles softly before heading towards the room. Both of the Stilinski men moan at the scent of hot food. Stiles even makes grabby hands, earning a chuckle.

“So much better than hospital food,” Stiles says as he bites into a fry.

“I think we all earned this,” John says sardonically. His son happily agrees, cheeks full. Derek takes his time eating, even though his stomach is burning from emptiness.

“Look at sourwolf being all polite,” the young man teases. It earns a faint blush. The sheriff just shakes his head and continues eating. Derek thinks it’s a nice moment, having gone through all that. He relaxes once Stiles grabs for his hand, lacing their fingers together, and expects the Sheriff to at least clear his throat or joke about it. Instead his eyes turn sad for a moment before giving a tired smile.

“I’ll be back in the morning son. The day’s events are catching up with me,” he stands slowly.

“Okay Dad. Get some rest,” Stiles tells him. He spreads his arms, indicating he wants a hug. Derek lets go of his hand so the other man can wrap both arms around his father. They are in tears by the end of it, but no one says anything about it. “Love you Pops.”

“Love you too kiddo.”

*

Stiles wakes to find Lydia waiting patiently in the doorway. He smiles at her, waving her in. “Hey Lyds. Good to see you.” Grunts when he’s got his arms full of a shaking redhead. “Hey, hey. It’s okay,” he soothes her. “Sh.”

“You were dead Stiles, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it,” she sobs out.

“That’s not true. You warned the others,” he consoles her.

“I was too late,” she shakes her head back and forth.

“I’m right here. I’m okay, hey, look at me.” He waits until she pulls back far enough, thumb under her chin and meets her gaze. Warm whiskey eyes twinkle at her, and he smiles. “Derek got to me in time.”

“But he said…” Lydia protests.

“Mate bond, his bond brought me back,” he shudders at the memory.

“What happened Stiles?” She asks.

“The bite didn’t take,” she tilts her head at that. “Let me clarify that, the alpha’s bite didn’t take. My body rejected it.” Starts to rub Lydia’s back. “As morbid as this sounds, guess it’s better to figure out things like this now. I mean, I could be in a tight spot, Scott would have offered the bite and I still would have, you know.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better Stiles.” She folds her arms over her chest, looking young and a little afraid.

“Sorry. I don’t know why I said that.”

“Because you’re an ass?” She accuses.

“There is that,” he agrees.

“I’m just glad that you are okay, after what happened to Allison-”

“Yeah. Still feel bad about that.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“I know you don’t,” Stiles hisses as the bite along his neck starts to itch. “Ugh, it still hasn’t completely healed yet.” Grimaces as puss starts to leak and seep into the bandage. Lydia makes a face. “Pretty bad, huh?”

“Smells like death,” she covers her mouth and nose in an attempt to escape it.

He groans. “I’m going to have Melissa clean it again for me,” he mutters.

“Someone say my name?” The nurse asks. Stiles just points to the wound. “Still not better?” She makes a face as she gets closer, peeling it back. It bubbles slightly, giving off a putrid smell. “I’ve changed diapers that smell better than this,” she blinks her eyes. “Give me a minute and I’ll get a clean bandage.” Lydia has since moved back, complexion paler than usual.

“It’s alright, my queen. Come back some other time, when you know, I don’t reak of a week old corpse.”

“The visual that I got from that, Stiles,” she reprimands him only to get a shrug in return. “Poor Derek.”

“Poor Derek what?” The wolf suddenly appears in the doorway. It causes them to jump.

“The smell.” Lydia shudders as she gets up from the bed. “See you later Stiles. Good to see that you are okay.”

“Thanks Lydia, for stopping by.” She waves before hurriedly walking away. Derek makes a face as well, but walks over to Stiles and grabs his hand. He draws the discomfort away, veins turning black before kissing his brow. The young man blinks up at him, mouth slightly open, lush and pink. Derek feels himself being drawn there when someone clears their throat behind them. The wolf jerks upright, blushing to the tips of his ears. Melissa only chuckles.

“Sorry about that boys, bad timing on my part. Now to get this taken care of.” Smiles at Stiles in apology, before cleaning and dressing the wound. It looks less like teeth marks, but still bad enough to worry her. It’s jagged, and the color still isn’t right.

“Thanks,” Stiles says softly.

“No problem. Try and get some rest.” She disposes of the old bandages before leaving the room.

“Better?” Derek asks.

Stiles pouts. “But I didn’t get a kiss.” The wolf blushes again and it makes the young man grin. Sourwolf shy…

*

He is jarred awake when an overgrown puppy, and by that he means Scott, is hugging him close to his chest. “Oi, still mostly human here buddy,” he manages to grit out. The wolf lets go immediately, looking guilty. “Half kidding, mostly,” Stiles grumbles, but allows himself to be pulled into another hug.

The Were whines and begins to scent mark him, and Stiles just makes a face, eyes narrowing at the odd behavior. “Uh, you’ve never really done that before,” he says.

“Sorry, you just smell like pack. Well, more than before,” Scott admits.

“Okay?” He doesn’t pretend to know.

“And a little-”

“Dead?” Stiles sighs.

“Dude!” The boy raises his brow at that. “A little, maybe. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I look forward to taking a long, hot shower. Get the stench off of me.”

“Hey,” the wolf sounds offended.

“Not your stench, dude. Harris.” The name earns ruby red eyes and a low rumbling growl. “Easy there. He’s no longer a threat.” At least he hopes not, after all Peter came back from the dead and all.

“I’m surprised Derek hasn’t been all over you yet,” Scott says. Stiles sputters, heat coloring his cheeks. “Not like that!” The wolf laughs, then says, “ew!”

“And what did you mean by that?”

“By rubbing his scent on you.” Smells the embarrassment. “Stop thinking about sex,” Scott complains.

“I’m sorry, but you could phrase it better,” Stiles grouches.

“Good to see you back to your old self.” His friend declares.

“Yeah,” Stiles turns pensive suddenly. “Yeah.”

“I can’t say anything right,” the wolf wails.

“Nonsense,” Stiles tells him.

“Some things never change,” the sheriff tells them. “Hey Scott.”

“Hey Sheriff.”

“How you feeling son?”

“Better I guess. Can’t wait to go home,” he whines.

“Melissa said it will be soon,” his dad assures him. It earns him a pout. “Stop that,” he orders, but with no heat.

“No,” Stiles pouts even more. Scott just huffs out an amused sound.

“By the way, Kira will have all your homework ready for you.” Stiles whines even louder. The sheriff just closes his eyes and shakes his head sadly. But there is no better sound than his son’s voice, even when it’s petulant.


End file.
